Moving Onto a New Day
by Serenity Komoshiro
Summary: SMYGH Serena decides it's time for a change and moves to the city of Domino to live with her cousin Anzu for the school year. What new adventures await her? Will she also be able to melt the cold heart of a certain CEO? R&R NO FLAMES![ON HOLD]
1. Moving On

A/N Hello everyone, I know that I haven't updated my other two fics but I promise I will update  
  
those sometime in June. I couldn't help myself with this fic 'cause it's been in my head for   
  
over a month now. Here is my newest fic and I hope all of you enjoy it, just please don't flame   
  
me.   
  
Also plz note that I will be using Anzu instead of Tea because I like the name Anzu better   
  
and is the last name Mazaki or Masaki? Now the time line of this fic is right after Battle   
  
City finals and Anzu is Serena's cousin (on her father's side of the family) and the time line   
  
for Sailor Moon is a few months after the battle with Chaos. Serena can become Cosmos whenever   
  
she wants but she only uses that form as a last resort. Also in her normal form Serena has her   
  
regular golden locks, in her Eternal form she has tints of sliver in her hair and in her eyes,   
  
as for Cosmos eyes and hair are sliver.  
  
Now Tennki would you please.  
  
Tennki: Serenity Komoshiro owns nothings so bows please don't sue also the couplings for this  
  
fic are Serena/Kaiba and Anzu/Yami.   
  
SK: Thank you Tennki and if any of you are wondering why I choose that coupling is because   
  
1)Every time there is an x-over w/YGH Serena always gets paired with Yami and Anzu with   
  
no one.  
  
2)I think Anzu and Yami make a cute couple.  
  
3)There aren't any fics that I have come across that have this kinda of pairing.  
  
So there you have it. Now don't forget to R&R.  
  
Oh I almost forgot to mention that all the yami's have their own bodies along with Noa, he got   
  
his own body thanks to Yami's powers.  
  
Now with Names:  
  
Bakura-- Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura--Bakura  
  
Marik--Malik  
  
Yami Marik--Marik  
  
Isis--Ishizu  
  
Rashid--Odion   
  
Shizuka--Serenity  
  
That's it now have fun!-  
  
MOVING ON...  
  
Serena Tsukino the Princess of the long lost Moon Kingdom, future Neo-Queen Serenity in the 30th   
  
century, the messiah of light Cosmos, super heroine Eternal Sailor Moon and 16 year old school   
  
girl was just lying on her bed with the window open. A soft breeze was blowing through her   
  
light pink curtains. By now peace was here and there weren't any more attacks. Everyone was   
  
still in Tokyo well except for Darien was t here but for just a short time. He came for   
  
Serena's sweet 16 birthday.  
  
He gave Serena a beautiful heart shaped necklace. Hotaru gave Serena a home made bracelet to go   
  
with the necklace. Ami gave Serena her own min-computer that had a crescent moon for now Serena   
  
was pulling 3.8 GPA during the last semester of school. Rei gave Serena a miko outfit with   
  
shoes to go with it. Lita gave Serena a cookbook with all of Serena's favorite recipes. Mina   
  
gave Serena 4 romance books. Trista gave Serena a book of ancient history of the Moon.   
  
Michelle gave Serena some art supplies and Amara gave Serena a sliver convertible (Amara   
  
gave Serena lots of driving lessons and soon got her license). The Star Lights and their   
  
Princess sent Serena some sheets of music paper for her to compose some more songs.  
  
Serena had a wonderful singing voice. If you would listen closely Serena would sound like a   
  
knighting gale. Serena's parents gave her a credit card while Sammy promised that just for one   
  
day he wouldn't bother Serena. Last but not least from Anzu, Serena's cousin who lived in   
  
Domino city sent Serena a picture of her boyfriend Yami, herself and her friends along with a   
  
cute plush Bunny. That was just a little bit over two weeks ago.   
  
Serena's POV  
  
I'm now 16 and I have full filled most of my destiny, now all that's left is to finish school,   
  
find a good job, marry Darien and have Rini but is that what I really want to do? I don't think   
  
I have the same feelings for Darien as I did before. With him being in America most of the   
  
year..I just get the feeling that we've grown apart. Just like the girls and myself. We   
  
started to grow apart towards the end of the school year. My birthday party was the first time   
  
in a long while that all of us were together. Everyone has moved on I guess I should too. But   
  
what about Darien?   
  
Should I still be with him? Can I go against what my heart is telling me? That he may not be   
  
the one for me? Then what will become of Rini?   
  
"Serena!!" a female voiced called from down stairs.  
  
I wonder why mother is calling me? Better go and see before I get into trouble.  
  
End Serena's POV  
  
Serena went down stairs wearing a pair of denim pants and a light pink top that said 'sweet as   
  
an angel'. When she got down stairs her mother was holding a letter.  
  
"Yes Mother?" Serena asked.  
  
"Here this is for you from your favorite cousin Anzu!" Ikuko told her daughter as she handed   
  
her the letter.  
  
"Thank you mom." Serene told her mother as she was given the letter. Serena then began to open   
  
the letter.  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
Hi it's Anzu your fav. Cousin just wanted to see how your birthday party went. Did you get my   
  
gift on time? I hope you liked the pictures I sent. I've been working really hard on my   
  
dancing, have you? Remember the little routine we both used to do when we were younger? I   
  
still have those pictures and are you still singing? My mom and Dad are out of town again and   
  
so I'm left here alone. Hey would you like to come and visit? I'm sure my parents wouldn't   
  
mind ask your mom. So anything new with my favorite heroine Sailor Moon? You have go to send   
  
me pictures of her some of my friends don't believe that she exists. I've got to go Yami is   
  
coming by to pick me up, I still can't believe that he's my boyfriend. Speaking of which how's   
  
your love life going? I love you. Plz write back soon.  
  
With love,  
  
Anzu  
  
After finishing reading the letter a smile was on Serena's face but then went into a frown.  
  
[I wish I could go and see you Anzu but I can't for this summer. I still have some senshi   
  
training to still do with the outer scouts. Hmmm. I wonder.]  
  
"Mother.."  
  
"Yes Serena."  
  
"You know that soon I'll be going back to school and you and dad are always saying that I'm   
  
growing up, also that Anzu is always alone at her house because Aunt Sara and Uncle Phil   
  
(Anzu's parents I just made them up so please don't sue.) are on a lot of business trips.."  
  
"Just what are you getting at Serena?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could spend the next school year at Anzu's house. I would be really good   
  
and study really hard. Anzu tells me that Domino High School offers so many more academic   
  
programs than Juban High School. Please mom just for this school year to prepare me for living   
  
life out on my own when I'm in college." Serena begged.  
  
"Well, you have been doing better in school and your father and I gave you a credit card to use   
  
for emergencies. You are responsible, Domino High school does offer more academic programs   
  
than Juban and this would be a good way to prepare you for college. Sure I don't see why not as  
  
long as it's okay with Anzu's parents."  
  
"Thank you mom!" Serena yelled as she gave her mother a huge hug.  
  
"Alright, Alright now let me ask Aunt Sara and Uncle Phil."  
  
Serena nodded and went to her room to tell Luna.  
  
"Guess what Luna!"  
  
"What Serena I haven't seen you this happy since your birthday party?"  
  
"I might be moving to Domino to spend the next school with Anzu."  
  
"That's great ! I'm happy for you Serena, but Serena what's wrong?" Luna asked as her Princess   
  
started to have a sad face.  
  
"It's just that I'm gonna miss the girls and.."  
  
"And what dear?" Luna asked as she leaped onto Serena's lap.  
  
"Luna can you go against heart even though what your heart is telling you isn't what everyone   
  
will like?"  
  
"Serena tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I'm not in love with Darien anymore. I just see him as a good friend. I want to break up with   
  
him but what about Rini and the future?"  
  
"Serena don't let the future determine your present. I'm sure everything will be okay, you   
  
shouldn't go against your heart."  
  
"SERENA!" Ikuko called from down stairs.  
  
"Thanks Luna, I know what to do now." Serena said as she placed her cat down onto her bed and   
  
gave her a little kiss on the nose. Serena then went down stairs.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"In about month your leaving for Domino!" Ikuko told her daughter.  
  
"Really? Then that means lets see today is July 16 then I'm leaving August 16?"  
  
"That's correct dear now when your father gets home I'll break the news to him, now go call   
  
Anzu and tell her the good news."   
  
"Alright thanks mom!" Serena said as she went to her room where there was a phone. She closed   
  
the door and dialed the phone number.  
  
Ring....Ring....Ring..  
  
[Hmm. No answer I'll try her cell.] Serena thought as she hung up the phone and dialed Anzu's   
  
cell.  
  
Ring...Ring...  
  
"Hello?" a nice voice kind voice answered.  
  
"Hello is Anzu there? This is her cell phone number right?"  
  
"Yes, this is her cell phone number Anzu is just in the bath room. Whom may I ask is calling?"  
  
"This is Serena Tsukino." Just then Serena heard something on the other side of the call.  
  
"Hey Yugi."  
  
"Hey Anzu, here's your cell someone named Serena Tsukino is on the line." The boy  
  
named Yugi said as he handed Anzu the phone.  
  
"WHAT?! Give me that!!!" Anzu yelled as she grabbed the phone.  
  
"Whoa Anzu wat's da hurry?" another voiced yelled.  
  
"My cousin from Tokyo is on the line so shhh."   
  
"Your cousin? Is she cute?" another voiced asked.  
  
"Hello Anzu?" Serena called out.  
  
"Hi I'm here Serena is it you?"  
  
"Yep your favorite cousin and your best dancing partner!"  
  
"Hi so what's up?"  
  
"I just got your letter and in response instead of having me stay for the rest of the summer.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How would you like it if I were to say SPEND THE WHOLE SCHOOL YEAR WITH YOU?"  
  
"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! REALLY?!"  
  
"YUP! My mom and your parents said it was okay."  
  
"That's great!! SO when are you coming?"   
  
"In August, on August 16 to be precise! So how is your life going? Was that your boyfriend   
  
I was just talking to or was he in the background?"  
  
"Oh no. The one who picked up the my cell was my best friend Yugi and the people you heard   
  
were Joey he had the accent and Tristain my other best friends. Speaking of boyfriends how's   
  
yours?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna break up with him.."  
  
"Oh Serena that's so sad. What did he do to you? If he broke your heart I swear to Ra I'll   
  
kill him for you."  
  
"No. It's not that it's just we've grown apart that's it and since when did you start swearing   
  
to Ra?"  
  
"Oh I must have picked it up from Yami"   
  
[That and the fact in my past life I was an Egyptian Queen married to Pharaoh Atemu.] Anzu   
  
thought.  
  
"That's okay but I've got to get going. And start packing my stuff."  
  
"All right see you soon!"  
  
"Bye!" Anzu then hung up.  
  
"So what was that about Anzu?" Yugi asked.  
  
"My cousin Serena is coming over to live with me for the whole school year!"  
  
"Dats great Anzu and can ya tell me is she single?"  
  
"Joey!!!!!" Anzu yelled.  
  
"Okay okay..Just tell me is she pretty?"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Anzu hit Joey over the head with her fist.   
  
"I thought you liked Mai Joey." Tristain said.  
  
"Yeah I do I was just curious dats all."  
  
"HAHA! Very funny Joey! I swear that if you try to make a move on her and this goes for you too   
  
Tristain I will show no mercy!"  
  
Back with Serena  
  
After hanging up the phone Serena went down stairs and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Did you call Anzu?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"Yes and she can't wait! I'm going to Rei's house bye!"  
  
"Alright just be back by dinner!"   
  
"Alright bye mom!" Serena yelled as she headed out the door.  
  
When she got to Rei's, the inners were there.  
  
"Hi Serena." They all said at once.  
  
"Hi everyone can we call a scout meeting please?"  
  
"Why is there a new enemy?" Ami asked.  
  
"No just please call the outers but don't call Darien."  
  
"Alright." Everyone said.  
  
Within the next 20 mins all the scouts were there.  
  
"Listen everyone the reason why I called this meeting is to say that for this next school year   
  
I'll be staying with my cousin Anzu."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Why?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Everyone is moving on with their life. Rei with her Miko training, Amy with her studies,   
  
Lita with your cooking, Mina with your modeling career, Michelle with her art, Amara your   
  
racing, Trista you and your science research and Darien with America. I just think that I   
  
should move on too which is why.."  
  
"Why what Kitten?" Amara asked.  
  
"I know that none of you will like this but I want to break up with Darien."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Did he hurt you Serena?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes 'cause if he did I'll beat him up so badly that no girl would want to go out with him."   
  
Amara commented.  
  
"No.. It's just that the reason why I stayed with him was it was destiny and I loved him   
  
but now with him in America we've grown apart. I'm sorry if you don't like my decision."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for Serena, we're happy as long as you're happy." Lita told her   
  
best friend.  
  
"Yes but what about Rini?" Serena asked.  
  
"Don't worry Serena no matter what she will be born as your daughter." Trista told her princess.  
  
"Thank you all of you for understanding."  
  
"It's alright Serena, so when are you leaving? And when are you going to break up with Darien?"   
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Tonight and in about a month I'll leave for Domino."  
  
"Good then we can finish training you Kitten." Amara said as she patted Serena on the head.  
  
"Yep now I've got to break the news to Darien. Bye I'll see you guys tomorrow." Serena yelled   
  
as she went out the door.  
  
Serena then headed towards Darien's apartment. When she got there she was kinda of nervous.   
  
She knocked on the door and Darien answered. He told her to come in and started to make some   
  
coco. He asked what was wrong as he gave her the cup of coco. Serena looked into the cup as   
  
she began to tell Darien how she really felt. Darien was quiet through out her whole   
  
explanation on her feelings. When she was done she looked into his face. He had his hands   
  
folded and looked like he was in deep thought.  
  
She then got up and took off the ring and necklace he had given her.(Sorry I forgot to put   
  
that in.) She then placed them on the coffee table.  
  
"I'm glad you told me Serena, I wish I could have done the same."  
  
"I'm sorry about this Darien I just hope we can still be friends."  
  
"Don't worry we can still be friends. I just hope you find a great guy who'll make you happy."  
  
"Thanks Darien." Serena said as she gave her friend a hug.   
  
"I hope you have a safe trip back to America."  
  
"You're not going to see me off?"  
  
"Of course what are friends for?" Serena said with a smile on her face as she left the apartment.  
  
Serena then headed home while humming a nice tune. She couldn't wait to start packing and to   
  
start a new chapter in her life.  
  
TBC.............  
  
I hope all of you enjoyed it!! Don't forget to R&R and I promise I'll update Lady Goddess and   
  
Serena the Mask Fighter soon! I never break a promise! 


	2. Moving to Domino

A/N Hello everyone! I'm glad that some people liked my fic. Anyways I want to respond to one   
  
reviewer asking if I could make Serena be with Yugi, well I'm sorry to say that I won't. I just   
  
have seen that pairing so many times. Besides I wanted to see how many people would like to read  
  
a Serena/Kaiba fic. I also forgot to mention that while Serena is in her Cosmos form she could   
  
summon her scouts powers/abilities. So thank you to who reviewed, it means a lot!! Now Tennki   
  
would you please.  
  
Tennki: Serenity Komoshiro owns nothing so bows please don't sue.  
  
SK: Thank you Tennki now onto the newest chapter!!  
  
Last time:  
  
"Don't worry we can still be friends. I just hope you find a great guy who'll make you happy."  
  
"Thanks Darien." Serena said as she gave her friend a hug.   
  
"I hope you have a safe trip back to America."  
  
"You're not going to see me off?"  
  
"Of course what are friends for?" Serena said with a smile on her face as she left the apartment.  
  
Serena then headed home while humming a nice tune. She couldn't wait to start packing and to   
  
start a new chapter in her life.  
  
Chapter 2: Moving to Domino  
  
A month went by so quickly for Serena. She had packed most of her stuff (except   
  
her car because she was afraid that it wouldn't get to Domino in one piece. She put it her   
  
sub-space pocket along with the gifts the scouts had given her.) to Anzu's house. In a month's   
  
time Serena had finished her training with the outer scouts. She could now summon her wings   
  
without transforming, Amara also had taught her some material offensive and defensive moves as   
  
well as how to use a sword. Two weeks after breaking up with Darien Serena saw him off to   
  
America just like any friend would do. Today was her last day in Tokyo, then in the morning   
  
she would catch a plane to Domino city to begin the newest chapter of her life.  
  
After packing her clothes in her suitcase she went to bed. At 7 am Serena got up and got ready   
  
for her flight would be leaving at 9. Serena took a shower, then changed into a pair of jeans   
  
with a pink top and then put on a sliver belt that had a crescent moon on it and her white tennis  
  
shoes. She grabbed her locket and put it in her sliver purse along with the new cell that her   
  
parents got her a week before.  
  
After she was done changing she went to get Luna ready. Anzu said it was okay for her to bring   
  
Luna. Within 30 minutes Serena and Luna were ready. Serena went down stairs to have breakfast   
  
while bringing down her suitcase, purse and Luna's cage. After having a quick breakfast Serena's  
  
family drove her to the airport. When Serena got to the airport her friends where there to give  
  
their farewell to their princess. Serena tried to hold back the tears but couldn't help it and   
  
cried a little bit. She gave her family and friends a final farewell and bordered the plane to   
  
Domino city.  
  
[Well I have three hours to kill, so I might as well sleep.] Serena thought and began to dream of  
  
her new life in Domino.  
  
3 hours later in Domino.....  
  
Anzu the blue-eyed brunette was at the Turtle Game Shop with her friends. The street talking   
  
blonde Joey, his little sister Serenity, his girlfriend Mai one of the best female duelists,   
  
the 5'1 foot tri-colored boy Yugi, his 'brother' Yami who was a 4 inches taller than Yugi and   
  
had golden streaks in his hair as well as Anzu's boyfriend, the brown eyed brunette Tristain,   
  
the white haired brown eyes boy Ryou, the creator of Dungeon Dice monsters Duke and the Egyptian   
  
blonde Malik. Each one of them was wearing their clothes during battle city. All of them were   
  
talking and enjoying themselves when two little kids walked through the door.  
  
One had light bluish/greenish hair and was a little bit taller than the other kid who had messy   
  
black hair. It was Noa and Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
"Hi guys!" they both said.  
  
A numbers of 'hi's' and 'hello's' were replied to the two kids.  
  
"So Anzu when is your cousin coming into town?" Yugi asked.  
  
'Oh she's coming at 1 pm on August 16 which is tomorrow." Anzu replied.  
  
"Anzu today's the 16th." Yami told his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah and dit's 1 pm already." Joey added.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Anzu yelled.  
  
"OMG!! She's at the airport right now!! I can't go pick her up 'cause my car's in the   
  
shop and it's too far to walk! OMG! What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Don't worry Anzu we can give you a ride there." Noa said while trying to clam down   
  
the young girl.  
  
"Yeah I mean we came by limo so we plenty of room." Mokuba added.  
  
"Really thank you guys so much!"  
  
"It's alright let's go we don't want to keep your cousin waiting.' Mokuba said as he   
  
went out the door.  
  
"Thanks BYE GUYS!" Anzu told her friends as she and Noa ran out the door and into the   
  
limo.  
  
When she got into the limo after Mokuba and Noa she was to say surprised to see the blue-eyed   
  
brunette wearing a black shirt and pants and white trench coat (like what he wore in battle   
  
city without the belts) CEO, Kaiba there.  
  
"KAIBA?!"  
  
"MAZAKI?!"   
  
"What the hell are you doing in my car?"  
  
"We're giving her a ride to the airport to pick up her cousin big brother." Mokuba told   
  
Kaiba.  
  
"Yeah they were kind enough to help me out and what are you doing here?"  
  
"Do I need to explain myself to you Mazaki? If you must know I came with Mokuba and   
  
Noa so they could see the 'mutt' and your little friends."  
  
"Don't call Joey a 'mutt' you old CEO crone!"   
  
"Who are you calling old!?!"  
  
"Okay that's enough! Man your supposed to be the adults here too and we're here!" Noa   
  
informed/scolded them.  
  
The car stopped and everyone got out even Noa and Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba! Noa! Just what are you doing?"  
  
"We're going to help Anzu find her cousin." Mokuba told Kaiba.  
  
'Fine but I'm coming too. I don't trust Mazaki to look after you two in such a big   
  
place." Kaiba said as he got out of the limo.  
  
"You leave this spot and you're fired!" Kaiba told the driver and then went with his   
  
brothers to look for Anzu's cousin.  
  
[God, I hope she isn't annoying like Mazaki.] Kaiba thought.  
  
"Hey Anzu what does your cousin look like anyway?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"She has golden hair and has the same crystal blue eyes like me, her hair   
  
style is that she has two buns at the top of her head. One on each side with streamers coming   
  
down to her knees." Anzu informed Mokuba.  
  
"Hmm. I have an idea." Mokuba said, he then ran off to grab a marker and a bored.  
  
"Anzu what's her name?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Her name is Serena Tsukino. Why?"  
  
Mokuba began to write down the name on the white bored. When he was finished he held it up as   
  
high as he could.  
  
"This way we can find her faster." Mokuba told his brothers and friend. Anzu   
  
decided to go look for her cousin instead of waiting for her to come to her. As she was leaving   
  
Noa went with her and when he went Kaiba came along while Mokuba just stayed at his spot holding   
  
his sign as high as he could for Serena to find..  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
[Don't tell me she forgot.] Serena thought as she held her suitcase, Luna's cage and her purse.  
  
Serena was about to call Anzu's cell until she saw her name on a bored being held up by a   
  
boy with black hair.  
  
[Guess that's for me.] Serena thought as she made her way over to the boy with her stuff in tow.  
  
"Excuse me." She said.  
  
"Huh? Are you Serena?" the boy asked.  
  
"OMG! Serena!" Anzu yelled when she saw that Mokuba was talking to her cousin and   
  
came rushing over.  
  
"Anzu!!" Serena yelled as she dropped her bag and Luna's cage while she ran to her   
  
cousin and gave her a big hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you after all these years and you've grown too." Anzu commented.   
  
It was true Serena by now was just 3 inches shorter than Anzu compared to being 2 ft shorter   
  
than her when they were little.  
  
"Yeah meaning you can't give me those old nicknames anymore."  
  
"Alright..BUNNY!"  
  
"Oh be quiet APRICOT!"  
  
The two began to break out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Ok Mazaki you've finally found your cousin I see." Came a cold voice.  
  
The two turned around to see a glaring CEO.  
  
"Oh Serena sorry let me introduce to some people. This kid right here is Mokuba and the   
  
other is Noa and Mr. CEO here is Seto Kaiba. All of them are brothers." Anzu said as she pointed  
  
to each person.  
  
"Hello I'm Serenity Tsukino but please call me Serena nice to meet you." Serena said as   
  
she bowed.  
  
"Serena Humph. It should be meatball head for that stupid hair style of yours."  
  
Kaiba commented.  
  
[But you do have nice eyes..WHAT!! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!] Kaiba thought.  
  
"KAIBA!" Anzu yelled to his comment.  
  
"It's alright Anzu I'm used to it by now, sometimes my friends call me that."  
  
"What ever let's go before I'm late for my meeting." Kaiba said in a cold tone   
  
then began to walk back to the limo. Everyone else followed after Serena had picked up her   
  
stuff.  
  
"Sorry about that. Kaiba always acts cold to everyone but his brothers." Anzu told   
  
Serena as they made their way to the limo.  
  
"That's alright 2 of my friends used to act cold but soon opened after I became their   
  
friend and after lots of trust building. Yet he said he was a CEO. CEO of what?" Serena asked.  
  
"Kaiba corp."   
  
"Kaiba corp. I can't remember where I've heard that name before."  
  
"WHAT?! You don't know about Kaiba corp.? Next you're going to tell me that you don't   
  
know about Duel Monsters right?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Sorry to say I don't I need to keep up with my grades so I don't play video games   
  
as much as I used to but I still read a whole lot of manga."  
  
They soon reached the limo and everyone got in. The driver had put Serena's stuff in the trunk.  
  
"So Serena tell me how is Sailor Moon these days?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Who's Sailor Moon?" both Noa and Mokuba asked while Kaiba was just typing on his laptop.  
  
"Sailor Moon is the super heroine that fights for love and justice in a sailor suit.   
  
She's also the princess of the long lost Moon Kingdom. She defends the world against the evil  
  
youma, which are monsters whose only goal is to suck away the energy from humans. She also has   
  
her gaurdiens the Sailor Scouts. Nine scouts each one from a different planet of the solar   
  
system and each with a different power. Yet as of now since there haven't been a lot of   
  
attacks she hasn't been seen so much. The sailor scouts have saved the world so many times   
  
from huge dangers."  
  
"Bull." Kaiba said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena yelled.  
  
"You heard me I said Bull. She doesn't exist its just some stupid tale."  
  
"She does exist and here I have a picture of her too!" Serena began to dig through her   
  
purse to pull out a picture that had all the sailor scouts.  
  
"HA! See Kaiba told you she's real!" Anzu told him.  
  
"It could have been altered for all we know." Kaiba responded.  
  
"Well I believe in her. She sounds so cool." Mokuba told Serena.  
  
THUD! Something had hit the car.  
  
"What was that?" Anzu asked.  
  
Just then a loud high-pitched scream was heard.  
  
"Everyone hit the deck!" Serena yelled as she covered her ears.  
  
As the loud high-pitched screaming continued and broke the windows.  
  
"Everyone get out now!" Serena ordered.  
  
Everyone got out and when they did they saw a horrible looking creature. It was a cross   
  
between a fish, a girl and a flute.  
  
"DREAMS!! I must have beautiful dream!" the creature yelled.  
  
"Everyone run now!!" Serena ordered again.  
  
"This has got to be a joke!" Kaiba yelled as he stood his ground.  
  
"No run! This is not joke!" Serena told him as she pulled him away from the creature.  
  
"If you get hit well.. lets just say you don't want to know. Now keep running I'll   
  
distract it!"  
  
"No way you'll get killed!" Anzu yelled.  
  
"No! I've dealt with this back in Tokyo! Now go! Hey ugly come this way!" Serena   
  
yelled as she separated from the group and headed towards an alley with the creature behind her.  
  
"Give me your dreams!" the creature yelled.  
  
"No way! ETERNAL POWER!" Serena yelled and soon a bright light engulfed her. Soon   
  
standing with golden locks with sliver streaks with sliver tinted eyes and white angel wings   
  
was Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"No Sailor Moon!" the creature yelled and began to run away with lighting speed.  
  
Sailor Moon using her Moon powers transported herself to where the creature would be since   
  
flying would take too long for her to find the creature. She appeared on top of roof just   
  
behind the creature as it was advancing towards her cousin and her friends.  
  
"Give me beautiful dreams!!" the creature yelled once again.  
  
"Hey you ugly!" Everyone turned around except the creature.  
  
"Hey I'm talking to you! You reject from the freak show of the circus!" Sailor Moon   
  
shouted and the creature finally turned around.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well I was waiting for you to ask. I stand for love and justice! The protector of   
  
dreams and of peace! I am the Moon Princess Serenity but you can just call me Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Moon yelled as she did her classic poses.  
  
"HA! I told you Kaiba!" Anzu yelled.  
  
"Yeah and she looks like an angel!" Noa added.  
  
"I need beautiful dreams!!" the creature yelled, then threw its flute at Mokuba.   
  
When it hit Mokuba a mirror came out of him and he fainted.  
  
"Mokuba!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Moon Tiara bind her now!" Sailor Moon yelled as her tiara bound the creature.  
  
"How dare you try to destroy the dreams that of an innocent child! If you want that   
  
dream mirror then you'll have to kill me first!" Sailor Moon yelled as she took a defensive   
  
stance before Mokuba. Her tiara came back to her and the creature was released but fell to   
  
the ground, then got back up.  
  
"Must get beautiful dreams!!" the creature yelled as it advanced towards Sailor Moon.   
  
Sailor Moon summon her staff while the creature was advancing towards her. When it was in   
  
striking range Sailor Moon held her staff above her head and yelled:  
  
"STAR LIGHT HONEY MOON THERAPY KISS!" A blast of light came from the staff and   
  
directly hit the creature turning into dust. The mirror then went back into Mokuba and   
  
everyone crowed around the young man.  
  
"Is he gonna be alright?" Kaiba asked.  
  
" Yes, all he needs is lots and lots of rest." Sailor Moon told the CEO.  
  
"Thank you for saving our brother Ms. Moon." Noa said.  
  
"Yes and is there any thing else you would like to add Kaiba?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Fine thank you for you assistance."  
  
"KAIBA!" Anzu yelled.  
  
"No it's alright I'm just glad all of you are all right." Sailor Moon said.   
  
Then everyone heard lots of yelling coming towards a group of teens. It was Yami, Yugi, Ryou,   
  
Malik, Mai, Duke, Joey, Serenity and Tristain.  
  
"Anzu are you alright?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine but how did you get here?"   
  
"We herd that screaming and came to check it out." Mai told her.  
  
"Yeah and where is that thing that made all that noise?" Serenity asked.  
  
"A horrible looking creature came and Sailor Moon destroyed it." Noa answered.  
  
Everyone up until now didn't notice warrior angel standing to the side of them. When they   
  
turned their heads everyone was shocked to see such stunning beauty before them and she was  
  
just smiling at them. There was a long silence until Yami spoke.  
  
"Thank you for saving our friends." He said.  
  
"No it's.." Sailor Moon was cut off when a huge gust of wind came blowing the ashes of   
  
the creature Sailor Moon had destroyed turning into another form. The form of a huge ugly   
  
looking clown.  
  
"Thought you could get rid of me that easily you little moon brat?" the clown asked   
  
with the voice of a woman. The clown also had a crescent moon and the eye of Ra.  
  
"What the hell?" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"That's Dream Clown but how did it come here?" Malik asked.  
  
"We have to send it back to the shadow realm!" Yami yelled.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Oh don't tell me you forgot my voice you moon twit! DIE!" the evil clown sent a ball   
  
of dark energy towards Sailor Moon and made contact.  
  
"AHHH!!" Sailor Moon screamed.  
  
"No Sailor Moon!!" Anzu cried.  
  
"Let me try..MIND CRUSH!" Yami yelled using his shadow powers but it didn't work.  
  
"Ha do you think that your power could work on me Pharaoh?" the clown asked.   
  
"How did you know about my past?" Yami asked.  
  
"Sorry but time for all of you to die!" the clown was about to send another dark energy   
  
ball towards them all but Sailor Moon had gotten up and using her powers transported everyone   
  
just a few feet from the blast.  
  
"HEY! Your fight is with me Nephrina (sp?)!!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"I could easily kill you with one more blast."  
  
"Oh yeah then why don't you? Afraid of losing to just a teen again!" Sailor Moon provoked.  
  
"That's it!" the evil clown sent another blast of dark energy towards Sailor Moon.  
  
"SAILORMOON!" everyone cried.  
  
The blast was coming near when Serena raised her hand up in the air and yelled:  
  
"COSMOS POWER!!!"  
  
A bright light engulfed the young girl turning her hair into sliver and her eyes silver as well.  
  
Her crescent moon disappeared and an eight-pointed star took its place. Her wings were replaced   
  
with a cape and her round buns were also replaced with heart shaped buns. Her outfit was also   
  
sliver.  
  
When the dark energy hit the light it disappeared and the light died down to reveal Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"Who are you?" the clown asked.  
  
"Yes and what happened to Sailor Moon?" Noa yelled.  
  
"My name is Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate Sailor Moon, Queen of the stars and forever   
  
ruler of light. And now.." Cosmos summoned her staff.  
  
"COSMOS GALAXY DESTROYER!!!" She spun her staff around her body before a huge amount of   
  
light came shot itself out of her staff hitting it's target dead on. Leaving the clown   
  
destroyed and no ashes. When Cosmos saw that the clown was gone she detransformed into Eternal   
  
Sailor Moon and when she did everyone came running up to her.  
  
"Are you aright?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Yes and where is Serena?" Noa asked.  
  
"Oh Serena? I saw that the creature was taking some of her energy by the time I got   
  
there but she should be alright. I have to go. Take care and be safe!" Sailor Moon yelled   
  
as she used her wings to fly away. When she saw that she out of site she transported herself  
  
into an alley that was just a few yards away from Anzu and detransformed into Serena. By   
  
now she was tried. Hey wouldn't you? Serena then stepped out of the alley and made her way   
  
towards her cousin and her friends.  
  
Anzu was about to call out Serena's name when she saw Serena come towards her and she rushed over  
  
to her tired cousin, her friends followed her.  
  
"Are you alright Serena?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm just tired." Serena said with a tiny smile on her lips.  
  
"Well you're an idiot for pulling that stupid stunt." Kaiba commented.  
  
"Sorry but I didn't want that creature to hurt any of you."   
  
"That's al right now before I forget here are the rest of my friends.." Anzu began to  
  
introduce each of her friends with Serena bowing to show respect to each one. Then Anzu came to  
  
Yami.  
  
"And this guy is my boyfriend Yami."   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Serena." Yami said as he offered Serena a handshake.  
  
[Strange I get the feeling that I've met her before but when and how?] Yami thought.  
  
"Yes it's nice to meet you." Serena said as she took his hand but when she saw images   
  
of Yami's past came running through her mind along with some of the shadow power that he held.  
  
This was taking a lot out of her and almost fell down. Yami released the handshake and was   
  
able to catch Serena, as she was about to fall.  
  
"Sorry I guess this day has taken a lot out of me." Serena said as she got up.  
  
[What were those images about and why do I get the feeling that I've met Yami before? Like   
  
in the past but how? Memo to self ask both Luna and Pluto about this later tonight.]   
  
Serena thought.  
  
"That's all right come on I'll take to my house now oops I mean our house now." Anzu said.  
  
"Come on Anzu we can take you and Serena home." Noa said as Kaiba placed Mokuba in   
  
the limo, he was still asleep.  
  
"Thanks bye you guys." Anzu said as she got into the limo.  
  
"Yes and nice meeting you." Serena said as she got into the limo. The limo then   
  
drove into the direction of Anzu and Serena's house.  
  
TBC................. 


	3. Home

AN: Well it's been a real long time since I updated and I am truly sorry for that. Bows Please accept my apologize to my readers who have reviewed. I will try to update as much as I can but this is my 3 rd year of high school and so I must study a lot. Oh well what can I do about it? Anyways Tennki would you please? Oh and sorry if this comes as an author alert.

Tennki: Serenity Komoshiro owns nothing except the plot of her fan-fics and about 78 cents.

SK: Thank you Tennki and now onward with the fic!!!

Last time:

That's all right come on I'll take to my house now oops I mean our house now." Anzu said.

"Come on Anzu we can take you and Serena home." Noa said as Kaiba placed Mokuba in

the limo, he was still asleep.

"Thanks bye you guys." Anzu said as she got into the limo.

"Yes and nice meeting you." Serena said as she got into the limo. The limo then

drove into the direction of Anzu and Serena's house.

Chapter three Home

As the ride towards Anzu and Serena's home everyone in the car was silent. The icy blue eyed brunette Seto Kiba had his arm crossed over his broad chest. His legs as well were crossed as he sat on the leather seats of his limo. His head down an intense look was in his eyes as he began to recall the events that happened to his brothers earlier that day. Yet every once in a while his thought drifted to Serena……sometimes on her beauty or the aura that sounded her. Happy and bright that drew people to her, much like Anzu. He pushed those thoughts to the corner of his mind. No, there was no reason to think about that sun kissed blonde, ocean blue eyed girl who sat across from him next to Anzu who had Mokuba's head upon her lap.

Noah sat to the left of Kaiba, wondering what he was thinking. '…probably about business again…..he needs to find a life outside of his work, dueling and school….when Mokuba feels better he and I have to go over what we're gonna have to do about Kaiba's lack of a life….' He thought. Noah turned his head to look at Serena who was looking out the limo window. Her chin resting on her hand as her arm leaned on the arm rest. Looking at her closely he notice Serena seemed to be thinking about something. An idea soon struck him. Why not try to get Serena and Kaiba together?!? Noah mentally smirked and made a mental note to tell Mokuba of his newest project….Operation Get Kaiba a life.

Serena looked at the window of the limo. Watching the lamp posts, trees and other things that the limo passed as it was making the trip to her new home. Looking at the sky, seeing it change colors. The pinks, purples, blues, yellows and orange colors that appeared in the sky as the sun was slowly setting. Her thoughts drifted to her battle earlier that day…if she hadn't transformed into Cosmos…she would surely been dead and the others harmed. But what no how could Nephrina be back? It just wasn't possible….and what about that weird eye on the clown's forehead? As well as the strange images that ran through her mind as she shook hands with Yami? This was all too confusing, she thought the peace would last longer than this. Serena knew that peace would never last long, evil would always try to conquer over the good and she would be in that battle to temporally rid the evil. The evil entity Chaos, her opposite in every single way that was thinkable.

She could never fully destroy Chaos, no she couldn't. The balance would be thrown off. The only things she could do was to put a stop to Chaos in any way she could even if it meant she would die in battle. Her thoughts then drifted to the battles she fought and how she cry herself to sleep. Wishing that the battles would end and never start again. Wishing for a normal life, wishing for her friends to never get hurt or killed in battle. Knowing that she was light and Chaos was dark. That if she were to die while fighting, she would be reborn again and again forever in an endless war to fight for the side of good.

Serena's thoughts began to drift, she made a mental note to talk to Trista about the days events. Yet her thoughts also drifted to Kaiba. How even though he seemed icy cold, he was kinda cute. '..I wonder what could have made him act so…..so cold….he reminds me of how Darien used to act. Like a jerk but deep down he was hurting, which was why he was acting so cold and rude.' She thought.

Anzu sat next to Serena while Mokuba's head was on her lap, he was still resting from the attack of the creature Sailor Moon fought and destroyed. Anzu was disliking the silence in the car so she cleared her throat making both Kaiba and Serena's heads turn to her as well as Noah.

"Anzu what's wrong?" Usagi asked in a normal tone of voice but in a whisper so she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy on Anzu's lap.

"Yes Mazaki what is it?" Kaiba asked coldly his eyes in glare mode.

"Oh nothing I just don't like silence is all. I mean it's the atmosphere seem…I dunno stiff. That it makes me believe that we're all angry at each other." Anzu spoke as she stroked Mokuba's head.

Usagi smiled at her cousin, nope Anzu hadn't changed a bit since they had last met in real life and not over the phone. Anzu still had a kind and caring heart. Mentally saying 'I bet she still values friendship a lot, after all she always did say when we were kids a people can come and go but friends will stay forever, because they are just like an extension of your family.'

"Well I'm not mad, I'm just not in the talking mood. You got a problem with that Mazaki? I'm not like Yami who will talk about nonsense just to keep you entertained." Kaiba commented. His voice sounding serious as usual as he harden his glare at Anzu.

"Hey Seto come on, let's not start a fight here. It's not like your in a company meeting or in a duel. Oh speaking of dueling Serena do you duel?" Noah asked, changing the subject so Anzu and Kaiba wouldn't get into a fight.

Serena shook her head no, making her hair go to and fro with her head.

"Nope sorry, I already told you guys before silly. But Anzu what are we doing tomorrow?" Usagi asked cheerfully but still in a whisper as to not wake up Mokuba.

"I dunno Serena but first let's unpack your things when we get home and perfect timing! We're here!" Anzu said as the limo came to a slow stop at the blue and with two story house that had flowers on the front lawn. The driver stepped out of the limo only to open the door to let Anzu and Serena out then going to get Serena's bags. Serena went to go help the driver while as Anzu quietly and slowly removed Mokuba's head form her lap and placing down on the leather seat, making sure he wouldn't wake up.

By the time Anzu got out of the car Serena had already got all of her bags out of the trunk. The driver closed the trunk then went back into the driver's seat. Kaiba said nothing and didn't do anything except close the door. While he waited for him and his brothers to go home but Noah rolled down the window.

"You guys need any help getting your stuff in to your house?" Noah asked as he poked his head out the window.

"No we'll be fine, Anzu and I would invite you in but I think Mokuba needs to go home and get some rest. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Usagi smiled reassuring Noah.

"Ok then, we'll see you around some time." Noah replied.

"Yeah and thanks again for the help and the ride." Anzu commented while hanging a bag over her shoulder and tucking in some of her short brown hair behind an ear.

"Yes thank you Kaiba." Serena spoke as she bowed.

"…just don't get used to it." Kaiba replied then nodding to the driver signaling to take them home. Noah rolled up the window as the limo began to move. Seeing from the rear view mirror Serena and Anzu waving bye to them. He turned to Seto smiling.

"Serena seems real nice and she is pretty don't you agree Seto?"

"Just like Anzu, and I bet she has a couple of friendship speeches too. I can believe their family……and I bet she's annoying like Anzu too."

"Aww but come on Seto you have to admit she was cute."

"…Noah you know I have no interest in woman. Woman may have interest in me but only because they want something now just drop the subject." Kaiba responded watching the lamp posts passing by.

Noah sighed, his plan was going to be harder to complete than planned but Mokuba was going to help he was sure of that. About 5 minutes later the Kaiba's reached their estate. The driver went into the driveway then once again opened his door, then went to opening Kaiba's door. Seto gently picked up Mokuba as he got out of the limo. Not waiting for Noah he proceeded to the side door of the estate, he didn't feel like taking the front door. He opened the door and went in then soon he would take Mokuba to his room to get some rest. Noah followed Seto placing his hands behind his head as he walked.

Seto went through the side door that was connected to a rather large kitchen. The kitchen had many shelves, pots and pans hanging, a huge sink. This kitchen was fit for a master chef but towards the left away from the pots, pans, stove and sink was the breakfast table. With 3 chairs. The Kaiba's ate there in the morning or when they didn't feel like eating at the grand dinner table in the dinning room. Seto quickly went through the kitchen then into the connected room that was the dinning room that was grand as well. Paintings on the walls, a few door ways that connect to the dinning room. Those rooms were the den, living room, entrance hall, pool and library. To the right of the dinning room were the stairs that Kaiba took. He went to the 3 rd floor where Mokuba and Noah's room was. He opened the door saw Mokuba's bed and gently placed him down. He turned to see Noah was a step or two behind him, he could tell because as he walked only his and Noah's foot steps were herd.

The maids and butlers were in the estate but they were paid to clean and not to hardly be seen or make a sound. After placing Mokuba down he looked at Noah. "I'm going to be in my computer room and for dinner order take out." With that he left the room taking the stairs to the 5th forth. That floor was for business, that was where the conference room was along with his in home office. The fourth floor was the guest rooms/ Mokuba and Noah's play room. Opening the door to his computer room Seto stepped in, turned on his computer and went to work.

Meanwhile with Serena and Anzu, they had brought Serena's stuff into the house. Little by little they both worked on where everything should go in Serena's room. Serena let Luna out of her cage and let Luna explore the two story house a little. By the time Serena and Anzu were done they were both very very tried. Serena's room had a theme, moon and stars. A crescent moon desk for studying, two star matching drawers for her clothes. Pink and blue wall paper with bunnies and stars on them. Her bed had a pink comforter and star pillows. A blue and yellow rug next to her bed as well a star shaped lamp. Photo's on her drawers and on her desk were visible and the boxes in her closet. By the time all of this was done night had fallen and the night had the moon shinning for no clouds were in the sky. Both girls let out a sigh.

"Well Serena I'm going to bed, We'll do something fun tomorrow I promise." Anzu then winked, gave Serena a hug before leaving the room and going to bed.

"Night Anzu sweet dreams." Serena called from her room before she closed the door with Luna rushing in.

"Luna I have to talk with Trista about today's events."

"You can talk to using the communicators but incase Anzu might hear you use the book Trista gave you. The history of the Moon, there should be some spells you can use or better yet use the time key."

Serena nodded and out of her sub space pocket she took out the time key. Whispering the words that word take her to Trista, the key glowed pink, fog soon entering the room and everything disappearing. Before Serena knew it she was at the gates of Time. Quickly spotting Sailor Pluto she went to her. Pluto surprise but glad to her princess gave her a smile.

"Serena-hime what are you doing here?"

Serena began to explain her day's events to Trista, who's face grew serious. Trista listened to every word and detail of Serena's story. Serena soon finished allowing Pluto to speak.

"I was afraid this would happen….Serena what Neprhina went to Yami by Pharaoh was in his past life he was and he was also Prince Endymion's cousin the next heir to the throne.………." Trista began to explain Yami's history all of it, including Anzu's past and every thing else. But she took a pause letting this knowledge sink into Serena.

"Well…I see another battle is approaching and I have to learn this duel monsters game in order to defeat Nephrina's newest plan of attack…"

"But my princess there is more…but I can't say…at least not yet…"

Serena gave Pluto a confused look but didn't question it. Serena knew Pluto must have a good reason for why she couldn't tell her now…

"Alright Pluto but please tell me tomorrow, I need to know all I can to defeat Nephrina again. I have to go and get some sleep. But it was nice to see you again and please tell the scouts I'm safe and not of this. I don't want them to worry about me ok?"

Pluto nodded and Serena in response smiled before Serena whispered to the key to take her home. When she got home Luna was waiting. Serena explained what happened with Luna before she went to bed herself. Dreaming of what she and Anzu would do the next day as well as what Pluto had told her about Yami and the rest of them.

TBC…………………

AN: please read and review and I will try hard to update as much as I can.


	4. Hiphop Challenge

AN: Well everyone Happy holidays to you all!! This is my gift to those of you who do read my fan-fics and review! Hope you all enjoy, now Tennki would you?

Tennki: SK does not own anything except the plots in her fics and 78 cents.

SK: Thank you Tennki now onward with the chapter! As well as Happy Holidays to all of you and a Happy New Year!

Last Time:

"Alright Pluto but please tell me tomorrow, I need to know all I can to defeat Nephrina again. I have to go and get some sleep. But it was nice to see you again and please tell the scouts I'm safe and not of this. I don't want them to worry about me ok?"

Pluto nodded and Serena in response smiled before Serena whispered to the key to take her home. When she got home Luna was waiting. Serena explained what happened with Luna before she went to bed herself. Dreaming of what she and Anzu would do the next day as well as what Pluto had told her about Yami and the rest of them.

Now:

Chapter 4: Hip-Hop Challenge

The sound of birds chirping could be herd as the sun went through the curtains of Serena's bedroom as the clock just struck 9 am. Serena moaned thinking she was still in Tokyo and her mother about to wake her up to go to school. A female figure with chocolate brown hair pulled in a messy pony tail wearing blue shorts, white tank top and socks crept into Serena's room, trying not to make a sound. Luna was by Serena's bed and herd the figure sneaking around, opening her ruby eyes to take a look at the figure she yawned then went back to sleep.

The female figure went over to Serena's bed, tiptoeing so as not to wake her. Serena still very sleepy sensed someone in her room. She moaned.

"..mom…isn't…time…school…" she whined as she threw her covers over her head. The female figure giggled.

_Hehe…..this is going to be so much fun…I know just what to do to wake her up.._ The female figure thought. She slowly placed her hands on the covers Serena was hiding under. She gave a sly smile before quickly yanking them off and yelling "OMG SERENA!! SAMMY HUNG YOUR UNDERWEAR OUTSIDE AGAIN!!!!"

The sun kissed blonde, ocean blue eyed girl Serena woke with a start with huge eyes. "WHAT?!?!" she yelled back with fear. She whipped her head around a few times then herd some laughing coming from the floor. She looked down only to see her cousin Anzu laughing up a fit. A huge vain mark came upon Serena's head, figuring out what her cousin did. She slipped her hand behind her back to grab a star shaped pillow. "Oh Anzu…" she said sweetly with an innocent look.

Anzu slowly stopped laughing and whipped away a few tears of laughter. "Y-y-yes Sere?" she asked while trying to catch her breath form the amount of laughter she had endured. Serena's innocent look faded away and was replaced with a sly smile and she quickly before Anzu could react threw her pillow at her. A 'THUD!' was herd as the pillow made contact with Anzu's face. The impact from the pillow made Anzu fall on her back in which Serena laughed.

Anzu grabbed the pillow that was on her face and sat up. "I take it we're even now right?"

"Oh yes…we…are…" Serena said in between laughs. She gave a yawn and stood out of bed while stretching her arms. Revealing her wearing a black and red pair of pj bottoms and a mid length black and red top with the words 'Bad Hair Day' written as well as white socks with her long sun kissed blonde hair down and messy.

"So Anzu what are we doing for today? You promised it would be fun." Serena spoke as she moved towards her dresser, grabbing a brush to fix her hair.

Anzu stood up herself and walked over to Serena's bed to sit down.

"Well first we get dressed then we hit the mall and meet up with my friends. Oh!" Anzu snaps her fingers.

"What?"

"I just remember there's a convention like thing at the mall where people can sing or dance. It's being hosted by the local radio show as a great way to end the summer. Since you know in two weeks you and I my dear cousin will be juniors at Domino High School!"

"I know and I hope no I know that it will be one great school year, right cuz?"

"Yup! Now come on we're supposed to might Yugi, Yami and the others are at the game shop in about an hour. So hurry up eat and get ready."

"OK Anzu but hey can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you teach me to play Duel Monsters?"

"Teach you? Well….I'm not the best person you should be asking but I know! Ask Yami or Yugi to teach you or better yet both of them! They are the best there is well there is Joey and Kaiba but Yami and Yugi are top notch! Oh but first we need to get you some duel monsters cards, which we'll get at the game shop now let's get moving!"

Serena nodded with a smile and put down her brush as Anzu went out of her room to get ready herself. Serena moved over to her closet to pick out what she wanted to wear. After picking out a pair of black jeans with a silver top she quickly made her bed.

"Serena about you getting these 'Duel Monster' cards, I'll have some ready for you by the time you get to the game shop as well as the instruction on how to play Duel Monsters, alright?" Luna asked.

"Oh really Luna? Thanks! I'll make it up to you I promise!" she said cheerfully. Then grabbing her clothes, a towel and a brush Serena went into the bathroom to take a shower. About 15 mins later Serena came out wearing her outfit with her hair in a braid along with some light blush upon her cheeks and pink lipstick on as well as some mascara. She was going for the 'natural' look. She went into her room and saw Luna on her mini-computer making the cards she would get later and grabbed her purse. Then going down stairs into the kitchen where she saw Anzu.

Anzu was wearing dark blue almost black like long pants, with a red top on as well as two inch black boots. Anzu took had some make-up and was going for that 'natural' look too. She much at the table eating a muffin while the radio was playing. Serena went into the fridge and got out a sandwich that was a left over for breakfast. She took a seat down at the table next to Anzu. "Hey you look great Anzu. Trying to get Yami to pay extra attention to you?" Serena teased.

Anzu blushed a little. "No I just felt like dressing like this is all…but what about you? Trying to catch someone's eye?" she teased back. Serena laughed. "I'm taking a bit of a break from the dating scene. But oh!" Serena got up from the table when she herd a good dance song playing. She turned it up and motioned for Anzu to come. Anzu took a last bite from her muffin before going to Serena who was doing some dance moves. The song was Janet Jackson's 'Dance all Night (don't stop)'. Anzu began to dance herself both girls dancing together as if they were doing a routine. Each girl moving with the other and soon the song ended and both girls catching their breath while laughing and smiling at each other.

"That was fun but come on, the others are waiting." Anzu said as she turned off the radio, grabbing her keys and unlocked the door.

"Ok Anzu, I'm coming but we have to do that again." Serena said as she went towards the door, then walking through it since Anzu opened it.

"Yup but next time with you singing." Anzu said as she closed and locked the door.

"Alright but with only you dancing with me!" Serena laughed at the end and so did Anzu as they both headed towards the game shop.

Meanwhile with the Kaiba's……

Seto had been working all night again and had gone to bed at 3 in the morning. He was now in bed with the covers spread out all over his bed as he slept, his head on the silk pillow. He had on just a white undershirt and navy pj pants on. He was in a dreamless state of sleep when he felt something heavy was on him. He opened his ice cold blue eyes to see his brother Noah and Mokuba with smiles on their faces.

"About time you woke up big brother!" Mokuba said cheerfully as he sat on top of his brother.

"Yup! And today you are taking us to the mall!" Noah added in. Both smiling bright at Seto….a bit too bright.

_Flash back last night….._

_Noah had crept into Mokuba's room after Seto had gone to his computer room. He sat on top of Mokuba's bed waiting for him to awake. Surely just two hours later Mokuba began to stir. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up to see Noah. _

"_Good your awake. You feeling any better?"_

"_I am still a bit tried but how did I get here?"_

"_Remember that thing we saw, that creature that looked like a flute, girl and fished all mixed in together? Well it sent an attack on you and this thing called a 'Dream Mirror' came out of you as you fainted but soon Sailor Moon came and saved the day! She is real Mokuba and Seto, Anzu and I saw her. She looked like a angel and soon Bam! Pow! BAM! She destroyed that thing and the day was saved!" Noah explained leaving out some other details that he felt would over strain Mokuba._

"_Oh wow! I wish I could have seen her!"_

_Noah nodded. "Yup but I have a new plan for us to complete."_

"_Really? What is it?" Mokuba asked. Noah leaned in and whispered into Mokuba's ear for he didn't even the walls to hear of his plan. After Noah was finished explaining he pulled back and Mokuba nodded his head. _

"_Good now part one of Operation: Getting Seto a Life is to get them to meet somewhere by coincidence…hhmmm there's that conction like thing that's at the mall and I bet you anything Anzu is bringing Serena there….now all we need is the time…what time they are going to be there…."_

"_Oh I know! Let's call Yugi tomorrow and see what he's doing. Anzu hardly goes anywhere without Yugi or Yami around."_

"_That's a great idea Mokuba! Now let's get some sleep because we need to call at 8 because Seto will be in bed by then. He always works late and wakes up late." _

_Mokuba nodded and slid back down into his bed as Noah quietly walked out of Mokuba's room and into his. Both dreaming of how to get Serena and Seto together._

End Flashback 

The boys had called Yugi at 8 as placed and learn of what he and the others were doing. It was just going to be him, Yami, Ryou, Malik Anzu and Serena going to the mall at around 11 or so. So the boys at 9 decided to wake up Seto. Giving him enough time to get ready and enough time incased anything happened. Seto let out a yawn and looked at his digital clock then at his brothers.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yup it's 9:01 big brother now come on! We want to go to the mall."

"Yeah come on Seto!" Noah said as he grabbed Kaiba's hand urging him to get up.

"..do you two know what time I went to bed last night? Now please let me sleep." Seto said in a grouchy tone of voice.

"But Seto…" Mokuba began to give him the puppy eyes and pouty look and Noah soon joined. Seto sighed. He knew he would never win against ONE puppy eyes and pouty look let alone two. He sat up, his head down and his hair a bit messy.

"Fine….get ready and eat breakfast we'll go to the mall…"

"YAY!" both boys cheered happily. They both ran out of Seto's room and down the stairs to eat and get ready. Boy Seto had no idea that he fell for a trap.

Seto about 10 mins later got out of bed. He went into his bathroom that was connected to his room, took a shower, combed his hair and brushed his teeth. He walked back into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist, his body and hair dripping wet as he picked out his clothing for the day. He picked out a pair of black pants, long white sleeve turtle neck cotton shirt, black shoes and long black coat. He soon dressed as he headed down stairs. He saw Mokuba and Noah were at the breakfast table having cereal for breakfast. At the head of the breakfast table was a newspaper and coffee waiting for him.

He went to the seat, sat down and opened the newspaper and took a sip from his coffee. He liked it black with no creamer or sugar. Noah and Mokuba nodded to each other signaling that they should get ready. They finished their cereal and placed it in the sink. Then heading upstairs to get ready. 20 mins later they both came down in jeans, tennis shoes, jean jackets and each wearing a different colored shirt. Noah wearing a dark green color shirt while Mokuba wore a dark colored blue shirt.

"Seto we're ready." Noah said.

Seto looked up from his paper and took a look at his brothers then back at the paper.

"We'll go as soon as I finish this paper and I'm waiting for a very important call."

"Aww but big brother we wanna….wait nevermind we can wait right Noah?"

"Yup come on Mokuba let's go play in your room while we wait." Both boys soon rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Mokuba's room leaving Seto to his paper and waiting for his call.

With Serena and Anzu they had reached the game shop. They greeted, Grandpa Mouto Ryou, Malik, Yugi and Yami with smiles bows and hello's. Both girls wondering where the others were. Yami explained Joey, Serenity went to go see some show and Tristain, Duke and Mai went with them. Marik and Bakura went to go to the museum for some reason. While at the game shop Serena asked both Yami and Yugi to teach her how to duel. They agreed and went to go help her set up her deck. But first explained the rules of the game and using their own decks showed Serena what the basic's were this taking about 30 mins.

But Mr. Mouto said he had a set of cards that were waiting for her in the back that were specially made for her. Serena just explained that a friend of hers must have ordered them for her as a gift as Mr. Mouto came back with her deck. Serena looked at the cards as did the others. They were cards none of them had seen before.

Her first 9 cards each had a girl warrior on it, much resembling the sailor scouts but having a different name. As well as each card having it's own special feature and many magic cards that went with it. Yet there were two very special cards. One being 'Call of the light' only to be used when the 'Warrior of the Moon' card has been played to it's highest form and no other warriors are on her side of the field. The second card had ancient writing on it. And the picture was black…Serena put the cards away and mentally made a note to ask Luna about that card.

Soon the gang left for the mall and soon reached it in 10 mins by walking. With the Kaiba's Seto was done with the paper two mins later and about 30 mins later his call came. The call lasted two minutes and soon Seto, Mokuba and Noah were on their way to the mall. When Serena and Yugi gang reached the mall they saw the convention like thing going on. Anzu and Serena moved through the crowd to get in the front to see what was going on. Yugi, Yami and Ryou followed soon. Just as they did Noah and his brothers went into the mall. Mokuba tugged on Noah's arm and pointed to the crowd. Meaning that he had spotted Serena and the others.

"Come on big brother we want to go to the front to see what's going on." Mokuba said as he dragged with the help of Noah Seto to the front….right next to Serena and Anzu. He caught sight of them.

"Oh great it's the friendship squad."

Serena turned her head to see Seto as did the others.

"Well it's nice to see you too Kaiba, why are you here?" Anzu asked.

"Yes Kaiba what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Well I didn't come here to waste my time with my girlfriend. Mokuba and Noah dragged me here." He replied coldly.

Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"Just let him be guys. Hey Anzu look at the twins that are dancing!" Serena said with excitement as she pointed to the pair of Chinese twins in red outfits doing hip hop. Anzu turned her head to watch and soon the music ended. A man with a Microphone soon took the stage.

"Well Ladies and gentlemen that was for our entertainment pleasure the Xio twins! Now would anyone else like to take the stage?" he asked.

"Hmpf! Why should they want to come on stage?" one twin said.

"Yeah none of them are as good as us." The other replied.

Serena and Anzu stepped forth.

"EXCUSE ME?!?!" they both yelled and the twins both smirked.

"You herd us! No one is as good as we are!" they said in unison.

"Well I'm sure we can no we ARE better dancers than you." Serena spoke first.

"Yeah and I bet we can beat you right here and now!" Anzu added.

"Oh yeah then why not now?" One twin asked.

Anzu gave no response which made Kaiba smirk.

"Yeah Mazaki why not now?" he taunted.

"Because one we don't have a song and two…..I need a…" Serena cut her sentence off trying to think of what to do.

"Need what? Talent?" Kaiba continued to taunted which made the twins laugh.

"No! I need a head set because while we're dancing I'll sing!" Serena replied.

"Well we just have on little missy! Hey everyone we have another group who wants to perform for us!" The man with the microphone said he then went and got a headset and gave it to Serena.

Anzu who was now nervous tried to keep her cool. Serena looked at her cousin and dragged her to the center.

"Hey Anzu be calm and just listen to the music. Do what we did this morning, no one will know. Just have fun ok?" Serena said as she got her head set on.

Anzu nodded and Serena shouted to the Dj the song she wanted to sing/dance to 'Most Girls' by Pink. The Dj placed on the cd and soon the music began. Serena stepped to the side of Anzu and began to sing while Anzu got into a dance position.

"I never cared too much for love

It was all a bunch of mush

That I just did not want

Paid was the issue of the day

If my girlfriends got some game

Couldn't be more fly

Getting paid was everything

But I'm not every girl

And I don't need that world to validate me

Cause shorty got a job

Shorty got a car

And short can pay your rent

But when I'm dancing baby it's not in my heart" Serena sung. And after she said that last word both girls began to dance hiphop. Moving as one again as they did this morning as Serena kept singing, making the crowd go hyper. She really did have a great voice.

"Most girls want a man with the bling-bling

Got my own thing, got the ching-ching

I just want real love

Most girls want a man with the mean green

Don't wanna dance if he can't be

Everything that I dream up

A man that understands real love

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, o-o-h

And I was some girl about the floss

It was all about the cost

How much he spent on me?

Seek for a man who gots the means

To be giving you diamond rings

It's what every fly girl

Could want or even dream"

Seto watched with amusement in his eyes. _Mazaki DOES have some talent after all. And Serena she is pretty good at singing and dancing….._ he thought, his eyes now starting to focus more on Serena. Mokuba and Noah noticed this and realized well on Seto's part the plan was starting to work.

"But I'm not every girl

And I don't need no gee to take care of me

Cause shorty got a job

Shorty got a car

And short can pay your rent

But when I'm dancing baby it's not in my heart, no, no" As Serena sung this verse she went up to Seto and Anzu went to Yami. The crowd giving the girls some room to do what ever is was they were going to do.

"Most girls want a man with the bling-bling

Got my own thing, got the ching-ching

I just want real love

Most girls want a man with the mean green

Don't wanna dance if he can't be

Everything that I dream up

A man that understands real love

Most girls want a man with the bling-bling

Got my own thing, got the ching-ching

I just want real love

Most girls want a man with the mean green

Don't wanna dance if he can't be

Everything that I dream up

A man that understands real love

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, o-o-h

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, o-o-h

And I'm not every girl

And I don't need no g to take care of me, no

Cause shorty got a job

Shorty got a car

And short can pay your rent

But when I'm dancing baby it's not in my heart, oh most girls" They danced around their own guy, liking using them as if they were part of the routine. After singing that last part of this verse Anzu and Serena went back to the center and looked like they would battle in which case they were. As they continued to sance they didn't see the blush on Yami's face or the how there was a tiny bit of pink in Seto's cheeks

"Most girls want a man with the bling-bling

Got my own thing, got the ching-ching

I just want real love

Most girls want a man with the mean green

Don't wanna dance if he can't be

Everything that I dream up

A man that understands real love

Most girls want a man with the bling-bling

Got my own thing, got the ching-ching

I just want real love

Most girls want a man with the mean green

Don't wanna dance if he can't be

Everything that I dream up

A man that understands real love

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, o-o-h

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, o-o-h" Then both girls moved away from each other and back tot eh center to do the last part.

"I, I just want just want real love

Said I gotta have real love

Everything, can you be everything I can come up with, oh" the music ended with both girls in cool posses. They had done that whole song with Serena singing and doing hip hop. After the music ended everyone was yelling and cheering the girls. By the sound of the audience they were MUCH BETTER than the Xio twins who had performed earlier who were no where in sight. Anzu and Serena both took their bows and trying to catch their breaths. Feeling great about what they did……………….

TBC……………

AN that's all for now! And I will try to update soon as much as I can!


	5. The return of the Sailor of the Shadows

AN: Well everyone I'm back! Hope you everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I wish to thank all of you who reviewed. Now onto the fic! Tennki would you please?

Tennki: SK doesn't own anything but the plots in her fics and 75 cents so bows please don't sue.

SK: Thank you Tennki now on with the fic! Oh and if anyone has any ideas for what Serena's deck should be please put your ideas in your reviews or email them to me.

Last Time:

Everything, can you be everything I can come up with, oh" the music ended with both girls in cool posses. They had done that whole song with Serena singing and doing hip hop. After the music ended everyone was yelling and cheering the girls. By the sound of the audience they were MUCH BETTER than the Xio twins who had performed earlier who were no where in sight. Anzu and Serena both took their bows and trying to catch their breaths. Feeling great about what they did……………….

Now: The return of the Sailor of the Shadows

After taking their bows the hazel haired, blue eyed Anzu and sun kissed blonde, ocean blue eyed Serena went back over to Ryou, Malik, Yami, Seto and Mokuba. They were still panting, trying to catch their breaths as they walked over. A mixed combination of 'Good job's', 'That was awesome', 'You totally kicked their butts' and 'That was amazing' flooded the ears of the sun kissed blonde haired Serena and chocolate brown haired Anzu. Mokuba and Noa were grinning ear to ear as they kept giving complements to Anzu and Serena.

Seto on the other hand merely just watched with a icy cold stare in his ice blue eyes. _They did a pretty good job…I knew Mazaki could dance but her cousin…I guess some talent runs in the family…but I should get back to my business…and why in the world am I even thinking about Serena?…Even though she is quite easy on the eyes…Crap! Curse the damn teen age hormones…I do not, repeat DO NOT have any interest in Serena…I've worked too hard on my company to let it all but disturb by a cute girl…crap! There I go again!_ Seto thought to himself, yet as he kept saying the name Serena his heart gave a slight tug to it. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of such nonsense.

As Serena and Anzu gave thanks to their friends for their complements a loud crash was herd. Everyone turned their heads to see what the commotion was about. It seemed a support pillar had crashed and luckily no one was around before it crashed. Yet as the fallen dust from the pillar started to clear two female figures were standing on top of the fallen pillar.

Serena began to feel a negative presence in their area. As the dust continue to clear making the female figures more visible people began to scream and shout. Running amuck and trying to get as far away from the scene as possible, knowing danger was near. Serena took this opportunity to get away from her cousin and friends.

Seto herd the cries of the people as they ran around acting like chickens whose heads just got cut off. His eyes darted around to make sure Mokuba and Noa were alright. Yet in the back of his mind he felt he should be worried about Serena as well. An evil laugh soon rose above the screams of the people.

"So you thought you could defeat my twin and I?" a voice said as the dust became less and less visible.

"Yes, you thought you could beat us…but now you won't!" another voice called out. The dust seemed to be gone by now only to reveal the female figures standing on top of the fallen pillar.

Both figures wore Chinese red outfits, their skin was a pale green color with red lips that seemed to match their red outfits. They looked like twins the only think that could tell one apart from the other was one had their blue hair down in a long braid with a gold clip at the top of her head while the other had short blue hair with several gold bracelets on each hand.

Anzu, Yami, Ryou and Yugi whom were choking on the dust before were stunned to see these two monstrous looking females seemed to look like the Xio twins. Seto looked at the twins on top of the pillar, his face constricted as he felt hi little brothers cling to one of his legs.

Anzu began to scan the area with fear being pumped into her veins. Yami stood in front of Anzu acting as a shield to protect her if anything came flying at them. Yugi stood next to Yami with Ryou who looked around seeing the people run for their lives.

"Guys? Where's Serena?" Ryou asked worried. Everyone looks around for any sign of Serena. Anzu was getting very worried, tears started to form in her eyes. Seto felt his heart quicken a bit as some fear went through his body hearing Serena was no where to be seen. Yet why did he felt that way? The only people he cared about were his brothers and only them right?

Meanwhile with Serena, she had found a corner in which she held her locket in her hand. She raised her hand high and called forth "Silver Crystal power make-up!" a bright light engulfed her a few moments after saying those words. Ribbons flew every where as to make her white bodice, multi 3 layer skirt, her gloves, boots, necklace and the clips in her hair. On her back where a pair of snowy white whites and her hair had some sliver highlights all thanks to her transformation from Serena to Sailor Moon.

After her transformation into the super heroine, Sailor Mon flew to where her friends and loving cousin were. Her blue eyes scanned the area for any signs of someone hurt. She soon spotted the mutated Xio twins and the debris they caused. She only saw smirks on their faces, seemingly pleased with the damage they caused.

The Xio twin with several bracelets raised her right hand, palm outward. "You all will parish for trying to make fools of my sister and I…" she spoke in an icy manor, while a ball of black and blue energy formed in her hand. She stretched out her fingers to release this ball of black and blue energy heading straight towards Anzu and her friends.

Seto quickly placed himself in between Mokuba and Noa, protecting them with his life. Yami stood in front of Anzu to protect her as well as trying to summon his shadow powers but strangely his efforts were in vein. Everyone closed their eyes waiting for the arrival of their death as through their closed eyes saw a bright light but……instead of feeling pain felt soft feathers touch their skin as they danced in the air.

Sailor Moon's eyes widen to see one of the mutated Xio twins release a ball of power straight for her cousin and friends. She had to do something quickly, the power she was sensing from the twins rivaled that of her own in her Eternal form but as Cosmos she could take them on. However there wasn't anytime to transform. In the blink of an eye Sailor Moon summoned her staff, flying at the speed of light placed herself in between everyone and the ball of energy coming towards them.

From there on everything went in slow speed. Sailor Moon stabbed her staff down into the ground as her crescent Moon birthmark began to shine. She sensed Yami trying to summon the power of the shadows but nothing came. Serena Moon grasped her staff tightly as her wings spread out wide as she summoned a protective barrier. Summoning the barrier in time the ball of energy struck with amazing force.

Causing Sailor Moon's bodice to become tattered as she used as much power as she could muster to protect her friends. She felt the ball of energy trying to force it's way into her barrier so with one final pulse of power a blinding white light came from her staff neutralizing the pall of energy. The light died down quickly revealing a weak and panting Sailor Moon as she grasped her staff. Trying to keep herself up but with most of her strength gone she could only kneel.

Everyone opened their eyes to see a kneeling tattered Eternal Sailor Moon with her wings spread out wide, causing feathers to dance in the air. She was panting for air to come into her lungs. The look on the mutated Xio twins face was that of a child in a candy store.

"Well it looks like Sailor Moon finally came. And it looks like dear sister that she couldn't take our little toy without using almost all of her strength." The Xio twin with long hair spoke playfully.

"Yes and to think she could defeat us? Ha! That's never going to happen." The twin replied.

No one dared to move form their spot as the Xio twins spoke. They at first wanted to help Sailor Moon but were afraid of another energy ball coming at them. Even Seto was afraid but felt the tiniest urge to protect Sailor Moon, this angel who saved his brother Noa from before.

"Do…you…really think you…freaks could defeat me?" came the soft voice of the panting Sailor Moon. She slowly arose but leaned on her staff for support. There was no way Sailor Moon would let those mutated freaks harm her friends, she knew what she had to do.

The Xio twins smirked at Sailor Moon, as they crossed their arms over their chests.

"Why yes, because there is no other way for you to win." They said in unison.

"Wanna….bet? COSMOS POWER MAKE-UP!" Sailor Moon called out, raising her right hand into the air as a sliver glow came from her locket. A blinding silver light engulfed Sailor Moon. Her tattered white bodice with red center chest bow, tri-layered mini shirt and red back bow disappeared. A silver bodice outlined with rind stones and sliver miniskirt replaced her body. Her white tattered gloves were replaced with silky soft sliver gloves, the red knee high boots that adorned her feet were replaced with sliver high heels with little wings on the sides.

Her once golden hair with sliver streaks became sliver and pale as the Moon on a clear night. The 'meatball' hair style was gone, now replaced with heart shaped buns on her head with long ribbons of silver hair coming down from them. Her once blue eyes were now a deep sapphire color with silver streaks. A eight pointed star was now on her forehead, chocker and chest. Her wings were gone to reveal a sliver cape. Sailor Moon no Sailor Cosmos felt as if the power of the stars washed over her, giving them power to fight her enemy. Once the transformation was done the sliver light disappeared to reveal Sailor Cosmos standing proudly with a new staff in her hands.

The Xio twins gave no sign of fear as Cosmos was revealed, in fact…the smirk on their faces grew.

"Well it looks like we have a new playmate sister."

"Yes and now let's have fun with it!" they said to each other, then gave a nod. They jumped high away from each other. The cape that flowed freely soon disappeared to reveal silver wings, Cosmos took the defensive as she saw the Xio twins begin to encircle her. She jumped high floating in the air, as she did she summoned another protective barrier to keep her friends and Anzu safe.

They all watched wondering what would happen now. Seto pounded against the barrier but it gave no way. _Damn! What is that Sailor Moon or Cosmos or what ever the heck that stupid girl's name is doing! She could barely hold off that ball of energy before what makes her think she can defeat them and protect us like this at the same time!_ Though Seto giving up on trying to get out of the protective barrier.

Anzu was worrying beyond belief. Serena was still no where to be seen and Sailor Moon looked like she used all of her energy but she had to have hope that everything would be alright. Yami tried once again to summon his powers but no use, Yugi looked at him with worried filled eyes.

"Yami what's wrong? Can't you use your shadow magic?" asked Yugi whose questions turned heads at the ancient Pharaoh.

"Yeah Yami can't you help Sailor Cosmos?" asked Mokuba.

"Can't you do something to help?" asked Noa, no words came from Seto's mouth still thinking magic wasn't real. But then how could this barrier be real? How could the transformation of Sailor Cosmos or the Xio twins? How could all of that be real without the use of magic?

Yami shook his head in defeat. "No I can't for some reason I can call forth the power of shadows." He explained which added to everyone's worries. With the appearance of these strange creatures, Sailor Moon and now Yami's loss of power over the shadows, could it be a new foe was on the horizon? Everyone turned their heads back to the battle between Sailor Cosmos and the mutated Xio twins.

The battle between Cosmos and the Xio twins wasn't looking too well for Cosmos. The twins were incredibly fast . They kept attacking from all sides, giving the bodice on Cosmos rips. The silver haired Cosmos tried every attack from each of her scouts only to have them thrown right back at her with 20 times to force. Even the time freeze an attack from Sailor Pluto which causes time to stop back fired at her. Giving the twins more time to fire attacks at her.

The Xio twins fired about 10 black and blue negative energy balls towards Cosmos. She did her best to dodge them but some hit her wings and her chest causing her to fall to the ground. Her staff was now out of her hands and soon a light engulfed Cosmos. The disappeared, leaving a now de-transformed Cosmos, Eternal Sailor Moon.

_I…I can't give up……Th-there has to be a way…to defeat them…I have to…protect my friends…_ thought a weak and beaten Sailor Moon. The Xio twins slowly walked over to her, in the back ground voices could be herd trying to get Sailor Moon to stand up.

"Hmpf, you couldn't defeat us. And now you will die. But it was so much fun to play with a little ragged doll like you." One Xio twin spoke making her way with her sister over to Sailor Moon.

I…I can't give up…I won't let them win…but my body is so weak…I could try to use the crystal but…what if that back fires on me as well?

**Do you wish to help your friends?** Asked a eerie yet calm voice that spoke to Sailor Moon through her mind. The sound of clicking heels ran through Sailor Moon's head as she knew the twins were coming closer.

Yes, but who or what are you? How do I know this isn't a trick?

**I am no foe but a friend. I have the power of the shadows to help you defeat the foes in front of you…**

The power of shadows? I can't, use such power. I am Cosmos the forever warrior of light, how can I use the power of the shadows when it's power comes from my enemy Chaos?

**This power to control the shadows is good, only to be used to help and not destroy. A power your foe Chaos will never have. For I determine who receives this power…the power of the shadows ruled by the dark side of the Moon…**

Dark Moon? No! Your power comes from Nephrina! I will never use such power!

**You don't understand…Nephrina was the one I chose before to use my power…but her heart wasn't pure like yours…she used that power to destroy and was consumed by darkness, the evil shadows that feed on power. Just because something is dark doesn't make it evil, it's the being that uses that darkness that makes it evil…Do you or don't you want to save your friends before those foes of yours finish you off Princess Serenity?**

What you say does make sense….and yes I want to help my friends—how did you know my name? Asked Sailor Moon to the voice in her head, by now the twins were next to Sailor Moon, both holding out their palms that glowed with balls of black and blue energy. Smirks on their faces as they readied to kill Sailor Moon, in the background were echo's of pleads to spare the poor angel.

**All will be explained in due time…now it's you who dares to take power of the shadows? Then clasped your locket and chant these words….** Sailor Moon listened carefully and clasped her locket. The Xio twins saw her do so, and one of them stepped on her hand, trying to out of her palm to let go of the locket. Sailor Moon didn't let go but instead chanted the words given to her by that voice.

"Power of the shadows I call you now. Awaken from your long slumber to help those in need. By the power of the ancient Pharaoh and the of the Moon I summon the guardian of the shadows! Awaken your power now guardian and help me to protect the ones I care about! Awaken now the power of Sailor Shadow!" she yelled.

After chanting those words the lights in the mall went off. Everyone was now in darkness, the Xio twins were confused by this but thought of it as a stunt so Sailor Moon could get away. The lights stayed off for a moment but then flickered back on. Revealing Sailor Moon floating in mid air, her eyes were soul-less.

Her body was now surrounded by a golden aura, and now shining on her forehead was the eye of Ra yet in the center of that eye was the crescent moon. Her sun kissed gold hair began to turn black with gold high lights. Her bodice was turning gold as the eye of Ra was now on in the center of her chest. Her tattered clothing was becoming renewed in a gold color with many jewels that began to cover her gold gloves and gold skirt……a new power was around Sailor Moon…the power of shadows……signaling the awakening of the sleeping scout guarding no planet but only the shadows……Sailor Shadow…

TBC……………………………………


	6. Shadows Revealed

AN: Well everyone I'm back for another chapter! I suddenly got inspired to do this chapter for some odd reason but oh well…Hope you everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I wish to thank all of you who reviewed. Now onto the fic! Tennki would you please?

Tennki: SK doesn't own anything but the plots in her fics and 75 cents so bows please don't sue.

SK: Thank you Tennki now on with the fic! Oh and if anyone has any ideas for what Serena's deck should be please put your ideas in your reviews or email them to me. PLEASE!

Last Time:

Her body was now surrounded by a golden aura, and now shining on her forehead was the eye of Ra yet in the center of that eye was the crescent moon. Her sun kissed gold hair began to turn black with gold high lights. Her bodice was turning gold as the eye of Ra was now on in the center of her chest. Her tattered clothing was becoming renewed in a gold color with many jewels that began to cover her gold gloves and gold skirt……a new power was around Sailor Moon…the power of shadows……signaling the awakening of the sleeping scout guarding no planet but only the shadows……Sailor Shadow…

Now:

Shadows Revealed  
(-)()(-)()(-)()

As this transformation of wonderment occurred everyone was in awe to see and somewhat feel a new power growing in her. However that power gave a cold feeling towards them.

What is that cold power I'm sensing? She can't possibly be able to control the shadows like I can, can she? If that is so…I don't know whether or not this Sailor Moon can be trusted… Yami thought to himself as he watched the transformation from the protective dorm that was still apparent. It wasn't until Yami squinted at the still transforming Sailor Moon when he gasp, how could the eye of Ra be upon her? Did she carry a millennium item like himself? Those questions began to run through his mind.

Anzu watched with interest, fear filled eyes. The hazel haired youth was interested in seeing a new transformation of Sailor Moon, however she too did sense a cold power over take her favorite heroine. Fear crept into her body, fear that this new power wouldn't help but destroy.

Yet she kept telling herself Sailor Moon would always fight for good, never would she use her power to destroy or harm the innocent.

With the mutated Xio twins they smirked at the little transformation show Sailor Moon had put on. She's only nearing to her death. There's nothing she can possibly do to save herself now. Let's just attack now, so this little pest can be finally killed. The twins thought in unison. Both twins rose a hand at the transforming Sailor Moon but the gold aura began to slowly disappear. They saw this as an opportunity to strike and did. They each fired a energy ball that was twice the size of their fists. The energy balls came flying at Sailor Moon, colliding together as they reached their target. Everyone gasped for horror, there could be no way Sailor Moon could survive this attack they all thought as a crash noise echoed around them.

(-)()(-)()(-)()

The moment the energy balls hit Sailor Moon, she too rose a hand into the air, calling forth a shadow to serve as her shield. It only took her a split second to summon a shadow to her aid; the energy balls collided with the shadow leaving the now fully awakened Sailor Shadow unharmed.

Through the smoke that seemed to come from the collision from the energy balls and Sailor Moon everyone waited for it to clear to see what happened to the fallen heroine. Out of the smoke came walking out a warrior draped in gold clothing, gold wings and jewels that seemed they were embedded into her. Everyone gasped, even the Xio twins. All of them thought Sailor Moon was dead but she wasn't; yet the warrior in front of them didn't look like Sailor Moon but a completely different Sailor Scout all together.

"Who are you! And what is your business here!" one of the twins yelled. All waited in suspense for the new scout to answer the question yelled at her, especially Yami.

The eyes of this scout were a dark sapphire color and seemed to posses no soul at all as she gave a smirk at the twins. The voice of this scout sounded like Sailor Moon but icier and more commanding.

"I am the scout who protects no planet. I am the scout who has been sleeping since the rein of the late Pharaoh of Egypt put him self to sleep to seal off the shadow monsters. I am the scout, that protects the shadows from the evils of mankind. My name if given to you will be the last thing you hear…my name is Sailor Shadow." Sailor Shadow replied her arm raising in the air that stopped when it was above her head. Her hand was in position to snap her fingers, but why would she do such a foolish thing?

The mutated Xio twins smirked. It seemed they had a new little toy to play with for the time being and they were going to take their time killing this one.

(-)()(-)()(-)()

Inside the protective doom everyone went crazy with the news of this Sailor Shadow girl. Mokuba and Noa kept asking Yami if he remembered anything of this scout from his reign as Pharaoh to which he sadly shook his head. He looked at Malik who had been staying quiet since the transformation of Sailor Moon into Sailor Shadow.

"Malik?" Yami asked, that caused Malik to looked at Yami's direction. He knew in the eyes of his Pharaoh the question that burned in him to ask.

"My Pharaoh…" he began, searching for the right words to say. "I can't explain everything about this 'Sailor Shadow' but maybe my sister has more knowledge of her than me. I only know that the last time Sailor Shadow came out…was the end of an alliance that lead to a down fall of your kingdom and of another." he spoke, his tone was oddly clam.

Yami crossed his arms, a bit angered with himself for remembering all of his past. The only memories that he had of were of his friends' lives in Egypt. That Seto even though he still chose to deny it was his high priest and Anzu was his beloved Queen…the rest was nothing but a big blur. Anzu went to comfort Yami sensing his anger and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

Yami was brought out of his little trip down memory lane when Anzu placed her hand on his shoulder. Her blue eyes seemingly asking the silent question are you alright? That lead Yami to nod his head, as he took Anzu's hand off his shoulder with his own. There he kept holding onto her hand, to which Anzu didn't mind. They turned their eyes back onto the battle scene before them, wondering if this new scout could defeat the enemy in their sights.

Yugi was going to comfort his friend Yami but went up to Malik after he spoke to Yami. "Malik what did you mean by Yami's kingdom along with another fell when this scout awoke last time?" he asked.

Malik shook his head as one of his hands ran through his platinum blonde locks. "I only herd tales form my sister, that when this scouts awoke a kingdom far away was destroyed along with the Pharaoh's. Yet from the books I've read the only kingdom that was destroyed around the same time as the Pharaoh's was the legendary Moon kingdom that has been lost for thousands of years." He replied.

Seto over herd this little conversation and smirked. "You've got to be kidding me. A kingdom on the Moon, how could it even exist if there's no air on the Moon let alone a kingdom? And I suppose you're going to tell me if was supported by magic. Pfh." He stated coldly as he crossed his arms.

Malik glared at Seto as his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Look Seto! Magic does exist, otherwise how would you explain this doom that has been protecting us? Or Sailor Mon or the mutated Xio twins! You are going to have to face it sooner of later Seto, the truth of your past! That you were Yami's High Priest in Ancient Egypt! If you still don't believe any of this then please care to explain to us how it could be real without the use of magic!" demanded Malik.

"It's all rather simple, I'm surprised it took me, the genius of Kaiba Corp. some time to figure it out. We are all just hallucinating! There must be something in the air when that supporting pillar came down! Just you wait till I get my lawyers to sue this mall." Seto explained. Mokuba and Noa exchanged glances at each before approaching Seto.

"But big brother you're wrong!" commented Mokuba that surprised Seto to hear something coming from Mokuba.

"Yes, magic does exist, we're not hallucinating!" Noa added. Seto glared not at his brothers but at Malik who glared right back.

"See? Now you've what you've done! Putting these ridiculous thoughts into their heads why I outta-" Seto was cut off when Yugi shouted that they should pay more attention to the fight then bicker amongst themselves. Everyone turned their heads back to the battle wondering who would win.

(-)()(-)()(-)()

Meanwhile with the battle between the newly awakened Sailor Shadow and the Xio twins, neither of the three had moved. Sailor Shadow looked like she was about to snap her fingers that to the Yugi-gang looked stupid while the Xio twins smirked.

"What are you going to do? Sailor Moon couldn't defeat us, so what makes you think you can?"

"Because sometimes the only way to defeat someone with powers of the shadows is to use the shadows themselves…" Sailor Shadow replied.

"Ah but you gave your name out and look we're still alive but you won't be for long, attack my sister!" The Xio twin with longer haired ordered. The other twin nodded and both sent more energy balls at Sailor Shadow whom only smirked coldly.

She snapped her fingers and immediately about 10 shadows coming from the cracks of the floor beneath them arose to protect Sailor Shadow. No one could believe that this girl in front of them could posses so much power over the shadows, but what could she do?

The Xio twins themselves were shocked, just how many forms of Sailor Moon could there be? They wondered as they sent energy darts at the long black gold highlight haired Sailor Shadow. The same arm and hand Sailor Shadow had used before came down and quickly waved over the darts, making them disappear only to reappear but heading towards the mutated Xio twins.

At awesome speed they dodged their own attack and encircled Sailor Shadow. She remained clam as her soul-less dark sapphire eyes looked upon only one spot. She soon began to close her eyes as a golden aura surrounded her once more. The aura seemed to go straight into the air as if pulling down something but what? Soon coming down from no where slowly was a card coming down, held by the golden aura.

The mutated and ugly looking Xio twins saw this as an opportunity to strike and did so. Firing energy darts and energy balls at Sailor Shadow. As the darts and energy balls making their rapid appearance closer and closer to Sailor Shadow lightening came forth form the card. As if protecting Sailor Shadow from the on closing weapons that meant to cause her harm.

Sailor Shadow felt the lightening come form the card and opened her eyes. "I summon you now, monster born of the shadows! Come to the aid of your mistress! I summon you now, WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" she shouted. Yami, Anzu and the rest of them were shocked to head such words come from Sailor Shadow's mouth. Just how could she summon that monster from that card? Wasn't that card supposed to be in Yami's deck?

Yami went through his deck only to see his Winged Dragon of Ra card begin to glow then disappear from his hand. Soon emerging with roaring sound was the giant golden bird dragon that was once under the power of the Pharaoh. The golden beast stood behind Sailor Shadow, her golden aura still around her body as she commanded the beast god to attack the foes before her.

The beast god let out another roar and fired it's attack at the mutated Xio twins who only screamed in horror as they felt their flesh melt away from their skin. After the beast God had performed it's task it kneeled down at Sailor Shadow. She gave a cold smile at the beast as she waved her hand over him. "Thank you my loyal friend, your services are no longer needed, go back into the hands of the Pharaoh until I call upon you again." She said, her voice gave void of any emotion.

The God beast began to turn it's self into a golden energy and zapped itself back into Yami's deck appearing before him in a card. Sailor Shadow walked over to the protective doom, waved her hand to make it disappear. No smile or worried look was on her face.

"I take it, you all are well correct?" she asked, her eyes still void of any soul in her body.

"Yes, we're all fine…but where's Serena you guys?" Anzu asked a worried expression was on her face. Sailor Shadow placed a hand behind her back. And snapped her fingers, father away in the corner was a replica of her standing still waiting for orders from the original Sailor Shadow. I will need you to carry my body back to this group after I've de-transformed. Then leave in any way you see fit, but don't cause any harm to any one, understood?

Sailor Shadow asked her little replica through some mind telepathy, in which the shadow gave a nod.

"Yeah and where's Sailor Moon?" Noa asked, with more questions being thrown at Sailor Shadow. However with Yami and Malik they said nothing, when Sailor Shadow looked at Yami she glared and walked towards him. As she walked to the Pharaoh Malik bowed his head.

"Malik why do you bow your head at her?" Anzu asked to which Sailor Shadow replied.

"He knows of great importance I am and I see the Pharaoh has been reincarnated…yet you don't bow to me…hmm I see you still haven't changed." Shadow spoke.

"Why should I bow down to a person who used my god card? How do I know you're of no threat to me or my friends?" Yami asked, with a serious tone in his voice that caused Sailor Shadow to narrow her eyes.

"It would give me some indication you still show respect for me, late Pharaoh. I am starting to question why I gave you power of the shadows when you show no respect to your guardian who just saved you and your little friends."

"What do you mean, I don't understand. You know about my past?" Yami asked in wonderment.

Sailor Shadow only smirked at Yami. "You use the power of the shadows but don't know the history of them? How pathetic you've become if you want to know more about my history or the shadows I suggest you visit someone who knows because I won't give you the answers you seek. As for Sailor Moon I am her, or rather a darker version of her…" She replied. She soon began to feel weak and almost fell down, but she caught herself.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked with worried filled eyes.

(-)()(-)()(-)()

"I'll be fine, I can only hold this form for so long. The powers of light and darkness can not be in one body for too long, so I must go now…" she said then a shadow crept from a crack below them and engulfed Sailor Shadow, transporting her to where her replica was waiting. She de-transformed and as she did a ball of golden energy flew into the replica as she turned back into Serena whom felt very weak. "I wanted to say thank you…" she said softly to the replica.

The replica nodded. "Your welcome and I believe I should get you to your friends before my time limit outside here is up…" spoke the replica that confused Serena a bit, but had no time to question as she fainted from loss of energy. The replica caught Serena, whispering Don't worry little Princess everything will be explained and we will join again. Before she called upon another shadow taking Serena to her cousin and friends.

They were surprised to see Serena in the arms of Sailor Shadow. "It's all right, she only fainted and is very weak. I'll leave her in your care and I'll take my leave now…" the replica of Sailor Shadow said as she gave Serena's body to…Seto? Then before anyone could say thank you the replica was gone, only a ball of golden energy could be seen as it flew away…back across town and into Serena's room where the card filled with darkness laid on the floor. The ball of golden light sank into the card, staying in there as if nothing happened.

"I'll take her Seto. Anzu needs to get her home." Yami said as he held out his arms open to carry Serena. Seto looked down at the blonde hair beauty, his first reaction was to just give her to Yami but he felt…he felt he should watch over her for a while. He shook his head no.

"I'll take her to the doctors, there could be something wrong with her other than energy loss. I'm only repaying the favor when she I guess helped save Mokuba form that monster attack before…so don't get all into it!" he growled then slowly walked off with Serena in his arms along with two snickering little brothers and a very bewildered group of teens.

"I guess then we have nothing to worry about if Serena is gonna be in Kaiba crop's doctor's care…I think we'd better get you home Anzu." Yami suggested to which Anzu nodded in agreement. The gang left the mall without looking back on the broken scene of the mall…wondering if a new enemy was coming and if so…was Sailor Shadow on their side or…on the side of their new enemy?

TBC……………

(-)()(-)()(-)()


	7. The Mission

Author's Note: Well I'm updating at last and I have a new computer making it a bit easier for me to write out the chapters. Now before I begin my muse is on a break considering it took a lot of her power to get me to write this. So I don't own anything but the plots and twists meaning I DON'T OWN SM OR YGH! Now I'm making one last plea….PLEASE SEND ME LINKIES TO MY E-MAIL FOR WHAT SHOULD BE IN SERENA'S DECK! Otherwise…..well otherwise you won't get to see her dual. Now onto the chapter and happy Easter!

Last time updated: 2/21/05

Last time:

They were surprised to see Serena in the arms of Sailor Shadow. "It's all right, she only fainted and is very weak. I'll leave her in your care and I'll take my leave now…" the replica of Sailor Shadow said as she gave Serena's body to…Seto? Then before anyone could say thank you to the replica, was gone only a ball of golden energy could be seen as it flew away…back across town and into Serena's room where the card filled with darkness laid on the floor. The ball of golden light sank into the card, staying in there as if nothing happened.

"I'll take her Seto. Anzu needs to get her home." Yami said as he held out his arms open to carry Serena. Seto looked down at the blonde hair beauty, his first reaction was to just give her to Yami but he felt…he felt he should watch over her for a while. He shook his head no.

"I'll take her to the doctors, there could be something wrong with her other than energy loss. I'm only repaying the favor when she I guess helped save Mokuba form that monster attack before…so don't get all into it!" he growled then slowly walked off with Serena in his arms along with two snickering little brothers and a very bewildered group of teens.

"I guess then we have nothing to worry about if Serena is gonna be in Kaiba crop's doctor's care…I think we'd better get you home Anzu." Yami suggested to which Anzu nodded in agreement. The gang left the mall without looking back on the broken scene of the mall…wondering if a new enemy was coming and if so…was Sailor Shadow on their side or…on the side of their new enemy?

Now: The Mission

The brunette CEO Seto kept his serious trade mark face while he carried the sleeping Serena in his arms. His thoughts were of how he was going to sue the mall for the stupid hallucinations everyone including he had at the mall. Along with calling the Kaiba doctors to look at Serena, since she was obviously out of energy and maybe something else could be wrong with her. The brunette was snapped out of his thoughts when he herd Mokuba began to speak with him.

"So big brother are we really going to keep Serena at our house?" A messy long raven haired Mokuba asked his older brother.

"Yeah Seto are we? Or are we taking her to the hospital?" Inquired a sea green hair colored Noa. One could easily tell both were curious to find out the answer Seto would give them.

"We're taking her to the mansion. I don't trust those crack pot doctors in the hospital." he replied in his ice cold manner. He needed to keep that manner up because soon the media would come. Which would mean a big headache for Kaiba and tabloids of him and Serena along with rumors that were just bound to come. Seto kept his cold ice blue eyes on where he was walking and noted that soon he would be reaching the car.

The expressions on Mokuba and Noa faces were priceless. Soon another part of the operation would begin, that was entitled. 'Getting Serena and Seto alone together for some 'privacy'' . They made a little mental note to change the operation title since it was a bit long.

Yes! As soon as we get to the mansion Noa and I can scheme up how to get Serena alone with Seto! Now the only problems will be, how to get them alone, how long will Serena be staying and…ok I know I'm missing something but I'm sure Noa has tons of things to fulfill the mission! Hey maybe if this goes well not only will Seto have a life but Noa and I might have a future in the match making business. Mokuba thought happily to himself.

Alright now what Mokuba and I need to do is plan everything out to the last detail. We will not take any chance on this mission being a failure because Kami-sama only knows how badly Seto needs a life outside the company and school…speaking of which…hmm….they will also need to be in the same classes…maybe I can hack into the school's database and change the classes around….yeah that could work! Noa thought to himself, he couldn't wait to get to the mansion to give Mokuba the full details.

Within a few more seconds everyone had arrived at the car. Now the only question was how was he going to get Serena into the car, then to mansion without waking her up? He couldn't really put her in the trunk so she could just stay in her lying position. Not only would that be illegal but Seto didn't want to people to think he was kidnapping Serena if he put her sleeping self into the trunk. Meaning that left one option was left. He asked Mokuba to open the passenger door, the seat next to the driver to be reclined back a bit.

Mokuba did as he was told from his older brother, after which Seto placed the sleeping Serena into the seat and buckled her up. His ice blue eyes saw the peaceful and innocent expression on the blonde's face and saw a strand of her hair was out of place. He felt his hand going to remove it from the angelic face but stopped himself. Just what was he thinking? Since when did he care if the girl he was taking home had a strand of her hair out of place. He was only doing this as for payback for helping Mokuba before, or so he kept telling himself mentally.

Both Noa and Mokuba saw the little attempt Seto's hand tried to make to move a strand of Serena's sun kissed blonde hair away from her face but stopped himself. The only thing that popped into their heads was: 'HE'S INTERESTED IN HER!' That caused them to hide two little smirks on their faces, their operation was going so very well. The two little matchmakers hopped into the back seats of the car while Seto went into the front seat.

He placed the key into the car and turned on the ignition, then quickly left the mall's parking lot heading for the mansion. Every once in a while Seto would out of the corner of his eye check to see if Serena was still asleep to which she was.

Mean while with the Yugi gang all of them decided to head over to Anzu's house to talk of what the appearance of Sailor Shadow could mean. While they walked everyone had put in their two scents about the battle and at the power of Sailor Shadow.

"Does this mean the world is in danger again?" asked Yugi with a concerned voice to Malik. By now everyone was at Anzu's door. Anzu was putting in her key to unlock the door then opened it. She walked in and motioned for everyone to follow. The blue eyed Anzu then went into the kitchen to prepare some drinks for her friends.

"I don't know but I will ask Isis about this or she might already know." Replied Malik who walked into the house. His eyes then looked to the stair way to see a little black cat with a crescent moon marking on her forehead. The cat looked around, in search of something. It apparently caught the attention of everyone.

"Hey Anzu is this your cat?" Came the voice of a British youth by the name of Ryou ((AN:I kindda forgot he was with them before gomen))

"No! That's Luna and she's Serena's cat." came a reply from Anzu in the kitchen. Ryou looked at the cat, well more like at the birthmark on its forehead. The cat named Luna continued to look around for Serena but saw she wasn't there. She noticed Ryou looking at her then saw Yami. She felt something was off about him and glared. The white haired Ryou noticed the glare in Luna's ruby eyes was towards Yami.

The late reincarnated Pharaoh Yami saw the glare in Luna's eyes and only wondered what was her problem. It was then he sensed something like shadow magic coming from some where. Luna knew what he was sensing because that's why she needed Serena, because something was wrong with her cards. Or more like something was living in her cards.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Asked Anzu who came out of the kitchen with a tray full of drinks and cookies. Yami looked away from Luna to his beloved Anzu.

"Nothing, but I'm sensing something like shadow magic…" he explained, to which everyone blinked at him. How could shadow magic be in Anzu's house? She didn't posses a millennium item.

"Really?" Inquired Anzu, Luna listened carefully and restrained herself from talking. She couldn't blow Serena's little secret or her own. _Shadow magic? I've never herd of shadow magic…well Queen Selentiy had once told me about it and so did prince Endymion. But…oh bother!_ Luna thought with annoyance.

This was a time when she wish she was human because now everyone was going to where Yami was feeling the power of the shadows. Luna quickly ran up the stairs and into Serena's room to which everyone wonder what the heck was wrong with her. Once in Serena's room Luna grabbed the dark filled card where she had saw a ball of golden light sink into it. After watching that the black cat analyzed well at least tried to analyze the card but couldn't for some odd reason.

I need to keep this out of their hands and find where the heck Serena is! She thought to herself. After grabbing or more like putting the card in her mouth, Luna jumped out of the window. To where she landed on her feet while in a tree. Guess that old saying was right, cats really do land on their feet. Everyone stopped walking when Yami told them he no longer felt the presence of the shadows that relieved everyone.

"Yeah, that's all we need right now. More shadow creatures. I can only hope Serena is doing well with Seto." Anzu said as she turned back to head down the stairs. Luna with her cat hearing herd Serena was with some Seto person. _Just what is he doing with Serena! And what happened to her! That's it! I'm going to have to put a tracer on that girl!_ Luna thought as she jumped out of tree and began to run to where Seto's mansion was.

The ride back to the mansion was a quiet one, because no one wanted to accidentally awaken the sleeping Serena. Once Seto had pulled into the drive way he got out his black cell phone. His finger pressed on a button where it dialed some number. Mokuba and Noa both got out of the call and knew just whom Seto was calling.

"Its Kaiba. I need a room prepared right now for a guest and get my doctors in that guest bedroom. I'm in the drive way now and it all better be ready otherwise you'll fired." he ordered into the phone then hung up. The way he was acting was one Donald Trump would act. One could only wonder if Seto did have a show like 'The Apprentice' what hard filled tasks he would make those poor suckers-I mean college graduates do. The brunette got out of his seat and opened the door for Serena, again she was still asleep. He gently picked her up, princess style and began to carry her into the mansion.

He didn't wait for Mokuba or Noa to follow and good thing too because both of them had already went into the mansion and into their play room. Where they began to workout the plans for the new operation. The CEO of Kaiba corporation kept his cold face on as he carried Serena into the guest room where the doctors were waiting. He couldn't help but feel how warm Serena was. Or notice the still angelic face was still on her.

I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. I am only just repaying her for her help with Mokuba and that's it. I will never have a woman in my life. Because all woman are gold diggers and I'm not a sucker for love. Nor am I a sucker for not believing in magic. Seto thought to himself as he made his way to the room.

The room Serena would be in was on the same floor Mokuba and Noa's rooms were. He had to knock on the door since he couldn't very well open it and hold Serena at the same time. A maid opened the door and bowed her head at Seto. All his servants had to bow their heads at him.

Inside the room was a huge bed, king sized to be more precise. The walls were of a dark green velvet color and feel. One or two painting were on the walls along with two desks. A bathroom was directly connected to the room that was a pearly white color. Seto had all his guest rooms appear like this one, making it appear as if his guests were in a hotel.

He walked over to the bed and once again placed Serena down gently. He ignored the shocked face of his doctors when he brought in Serena. None of them could believe he brought home a woman and wonder what the heck happened. A doctor opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by Seto.

"I didn't do anything to her. Her name is Serena and you will be taking care of her. Giving her the best care otherwise I will have your heads on a silver palter and if you dare think I did something perverted to harm this girl then I will personally make sure you don't have a happy life." He said seriously with a cold demeanor to add.

The doctors gulped at the threat or warning or what ever you would call it. They nodded at Seto before going to Serena. They began to check her blood pressure and did other checkups. Seto only watched for a moment then made a motion to leave. He looked over at the maid who was by the door.

"Watch them and if they harm her or if any news comes up contact me." he ordered then walked out. Leaving Serena in the care of his best doctors whom weren't afraid of law suits but more of Seto. Out in the hallway Seto pulled out his phone and called his lawyer. It appeared he would go through with the law suit. The owner of the mall could only look fore ward to it as well as to the building expenses he would have to pay for the damage done.

While Seto went to take care of Serena Mokuba and Noa had rushed into their plan room aka headquarters. Once they had gotten in they closed and locked the doors.

"Alright part one of the operation was s success!" cheered Mokuba happily.

"Yes and now onto the second part of our mission. We already know Seto is interested by the little stunt he almost pulled back in the parking lot with Serena. But now we must get Serena to be interested in Seto. School for them is coming up soon and I was thinking I could hack into the school's computer and arrange to where they have the same classes." Suggested Noa while he took down some notes of their plan.

"Yes but not all classes remember this has to be coincidental. I was also thinking we need to get them at least once alone here in the mansion. I read some where a mansion like this or something gives the right atmosphere for a romantic feeling or something." Suggested Mokuba to which Noa gave him a weird look. Noa leaned into this brother a bit.

"You're been reading Anzu's girl magazines haven't you?" He asked bluntly.

"NO I haven't! I read it on the internet." Mokuba replied with a bit of pink in his face. He lied a bit to Noa…he did read it on the internet but while at Anzu's house. He was bored and went to visit her while Noa had to do some extra school work and Seto had a business meeting to go to. So he went to visit Anzu and randomly saw this article on her computer and he had to admit. The mind of a teenage girl was a bit fascinating except the part where they wanted a kiss at the end of a date or whatever. That Mokuba found a bit gross.

Noa rose an eyebrow at his brother before he leaned out. He knew Mokuba was lying but for now would let him get a way with it. "Ok now what else do we need to do?" he asked.

"Well I have some other ideas but if all goes well hopefully Seto and Serena will be together and do you know what that means?"

"That we accomplished our main objective?"

"No Noa…that means…we might just have a carrier in the matchmaking business!" exclaimed Mokuba to which Noa cringed.

"Mokuba…I think reading those girl articles has finally made you crack." Noa commented to which Mokuba glared a bit at him. Noa glared back and for a few moments a glaring contest was at hand but only lasted for a few minutes before the two laughed it off. Then went back to their planning and their mission.

TBC………………………………...


	8. Cats, Dreams and Computers

Author's note: I just want to say thank you to those of you who reviewed and a big thank you to WOLFCHILDBLAZER! Thank you so much for your help! I now have Serena's deck almost ready if and when she needs to duel! Before I forget I want to answer a reviewer's question if Mokuba was gay. No he is not, he's only a kid and kid do say and do the strangest things don't they ;? Now onto the chapter! Oh and I own nothing!

Last updated: 3/27/05

Last time:

Well I have some other ideas but if all goes well hopefully Seto and Serena will be together and do you know what that means?"

"That we accomplished our main objective?"

"No Noa…that means…we might just have a carrier in the matchmaking business!" exclaimed Mokuba to which Noa cringed.

"Mokuba…I think reading those girl articles has finally made you crack." Noa commented to which Mokuba glared a bit at him. Noa glared back and for a few moments a glaring contest was at hand but only lasted for a few minutes before the two laughed it off. Then went back to their planning and their mission.

* * *

Now: Cat, Dreams and Computers

The sun kissed blonde haired Serena continued to sleep through the doctor's ordeal of their tests and check-ups to see if the she was suffering from anything other than energy loss. Once all the tests were finished the maid watching the doctors called for Seto Kaiba. While she called Seto, the doctors and herself left Serena's room.

The ice cold blue eyed CEO of Kaiba corporation only gave the maid 5 seconds to report what was going on with the sleeping Serena. The maid quickly told Kaiba that the girl was only sleeping and only suffering from energy loss, the speed at which she was speaking to Kaiba made the conversation last only 2 seconds.

Seto was always like that with his servants, either tell him what is going on in that amount of time or you're fired. One would start to think 'You're Fired' was that man's favorite saying. The young CEO hung up the phone after the 2 second conversation with the maid was over. He was reclining in his leather chair at his desk in his office.

When the maid had called Seto was a bit more angrier than usual. His lawyer, the one he called to see if he could sue the mall told him they had no case. His anger only seemed to have lessen when the news of Serena came. He was starting to wonder why this stupid girl, a girl whom is the cousin of someone who is very close to his enemy Yami, would have an effect on him.

_ Must the damn teenage hormones. Now I'm gonna have tabloids and the media after not only myself but over her. Oh I can only see the headlines now 'SETO KABIA TAKES IN MYSTERIOUS AND INJURED WOMAN INTO HIS HOME!' 'SETO KABIA IN A LOVE AFFAIR WITH WHO?'_ Seto thought to himself. At the thought of the tabloids Seto felt a headache coming on.

He slouched down in his seat, bring a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Trying to suppress the on coming headache. His other hand went into a drawer located to the right of him. Upon opening the door there was a pill bottle that Seto grabbed out. Using both his hands he popped open the bottle of pills and then popped two into his mouth.

The sooner he took some medicine for the on coming headache the sooner the headache would be gone. However since he was at the computer and headaches usually made his eyes a bit weak Seto Kaiba had to use his reading glasses. He only needed those glasses for when he got a headache which was once in a blue moon. Yet when ever the young CEO put on his reading glass, if a girl were to walk in the room…well she would be even more attracted to the young CEO.

The glasses Seto had on were a light frame and were thin, since the prescription was a very weak one. They made Seto look even more handsome and more mature. After putting on the bifocals Seto looked back at his computer with ice cold blue eyes. What was on the screen were information of Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts, he wanted to prove that they were fake and couldn't use magic. Because magic didn't exist, well at least according to him.

Seto also wanted to get any information on the appearance of Sailor Shadow and her relationship with duel monsters and Sailor Moon. All of the searches Seto was going through were dead ends. The sites he was looking on were of fan clubs, holding information on who Sailor Moon might be or her first appearance etc. He then tried looking up news articles, the results he got were Sailor Moon had been in Tokyo for a long while.

Her Sailor Scouts each represented a planet along with powers that represented each planet. Each article he found was of how they saved the day or telling their tales of their heroic deeds. Seto was starting to get annoyed with his search. If he didn't find anything useful then he might have to hack into the government's computer (which he had done on some occasions) to get more information on Sailor Moon.

His search on Sailor Shadow came to a dead end and quick. He couldn't find any information on her. Seto was just about to hack into the government's computer when a site caught his eye. _Sailor's of light and Sailors of the dark…_

He rose an eyebrow at the site but since he nothing to lose but time he checked it out. Moving his mouse he clicked on the site. Soon popping up was a image of Sailor Moon wrapped around in beads while in the back ground was an image of what were the remains of a Kingdom of a Moon?

Seto moved his mouse around and soon found some bio on Sailor Moon. How she is the long lost princess of the Moon Kingdom. How each of the sailor scouts were her protectors and she was the only wielder of the most powerful crystal in the whole universe, The Sliver Crystal. Seto couldn't help but scoff at the site.

_ This is bunch of BS. There's no way a kingdom could've existed on the Moon. Let alone have its own Princess. And each planet having a princes, its preposterous! If there was such a kingdom the astronauts who first went on the moon would've seen it! This is all bunch of BS. How could this one girl be the most powerful person in the world, if all she fights with is jewelry? Oh and how can a person live for all eternity? Let alone be the ultimate warrior of light!_

Seto thought to himself, he was about to close the window to the site when the he read_: But even though she is the purist of all, even she has a dark side._

Again Seto rose an eyebrow at the words and clicked on it. He was soon lead to a page talking about well you guessed it Sailor Shadow. However their was little information on the sailor scout. She was only seen during the downfall of the both the Silver Alliance along with two of the Earth Kingdoms. The Kingdom that ruled Elysium ruled by Endymion, the crown prince of Earth. The second Kingdom that ruled over the shadows and of Egypt Pharaoh Atemu, cousin to the crown prince.

Seto wide a tiny bit wide at eyed at what he saw_. Again with ancient Egypt! Again with magic! There is no such thing as magic! _Seto thought as he closed the window of the site he was looking on. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. The on coming headache was slowly but painfully going away. He got up from his seat and began to walk towards Serena's room.

TBC…………………..

* * *

((AN: Ha! Thought you had read the last of this chapter nope! Happy Aprils Fools everyone!))

Meanwhile with the black cat with ruby eyes Luna still had the card of darkness in her mouth. She was running across streets and dodging both humans and cars to find where the mansion of this 'Seto Kaiba' could be.

_ This is getting me no where. I have no clue where I am going and I need to find Serena. Oh yes, that girl is going to have an anklet bracelet tracer now. I know! I can look in the yellow pages, hopefully the address should be there._ Luna thought to herself while running across the street.

She soon spotted a payphone and went inside. She jumped onto the little able where the phone book was located upon. Using her paw she began to flip through the pages trying to find out where Seto lived. Many people walked by and looked at Luna. It was odd enough to see the crescent moon marking on her forehead and the card in her mouth but having her flip through the yellow pages made them think she was a tried circus pet.

Luna ignored the stares people were giving her and concentrated on the task at hand. Finding Serena, give her information about her new cards and of the new evil that might be coming. As well as putting a tracer on her. Ruby eyes soon spotted the address she had been looking for.

_ Ok that's about a...oh bother! It's a 2 mile run from here! I'm not as young as I used to be…Serena better be thankful I'm running two miles to find her._ Luna thought as she jumped off the stand on which the phone book was on.

She walked up to a cross walk and looked both ways before crossing. Just because she was in a hurry didn't mean Luna didn't take the time to look both ways before crossing the street. Soon she started to run across town, heading towards the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

While Kaiba was looking up information and Luna trying to make her way into the Kaiba mansion the two young Kaiba's continued to conjure up a plan. They were still in their play room, each giving out details or tweaking their plans a bit in order for it to be a success. The subject matter of Mokuba's reading material had been dropped.

By now Noa was on one of the laptop's in the play room, he and Mokuba had at east two in the room incase either one of theirs broke. The taping of keys could be herd as Noa began to hack his way into Domino High School's database. Mokuba was seating on a chair next to Noa on his own laptop. The two laptops were connected to the other so whatever one laptop saw the other would show the same thing

Noa let out a sigh, hacking into the database was a bit harder than he assumed. _It's as if the school is afraid of Seto trying to hack his way in here…Maybe that's why its hard to get in. Seto must've threaten them or something to make the school board enough their security systems_. Noa thought to himself while the taping of the keys could still be herd.

Mokuba watched with some interest while Noa hacked his way into the database. Soon a little 'beep' sound was herd meaning that Noa had hacked into the school's database.

"Alright I'm in now to locate the class files and student files." Noa said while he moved his mouse clicking on 'class files'.

Mokuba nodded and began to type on his own laptop, opening another window to the school's database. The same window popped up on Noa's laptop but he minimized it and let Mokuba take care of the student files. Mokuba clicked on the link to the student files and soon located Seto and Serena's files. He blinked for a moment.

"Hey Noa check this out."He told Noa, Noa listened and opened up the minimized to see Serena's file.

He blinked in stupefaction at seeing Serena's grades from her old middle school and high school. Her grades in middle school were C's and D's but grew better over time. In her 10th grade report she had all A's and a B. She was well in track but her math skills could use a little bit of work.

"Wow, who would've thought Serena was….well…a bit of ditz in school. Guess that old saying 'Dumb blonde' used to apply to her." Noa commented.

"Yeah but not anymore, look at her grades. Now she's ranked 2nd in her class next to this Ami girl. Now let's look at Seto's grades." Mokuba suggested then went into the search mode of the database. He entered 'SETO KAIBA' and soon the grades popped up before the two brothers.

The two brothers looked through the grades their elder brother got and gave a yawn. The smart and handsome CEO had all A's and fulfilled every requirement to graduate. Seeing all the A's Seto got was a bit predictable and boring for the two brothers.

"At least he's consistent." Mokuba commented.

"Yeah and at least Serena pulled up her grades. Now onto see which classes the two have." Noa said before minimizing the open window before looking at their class schedule's. It appeared the two only had 3 classes together and that was it. Both Mokuba and Noa shook their heads at that, for that wouldn't do.

"Now what classes can Serena and Seto can be in that wouldn't appear as if someone hacked into the school's database?" Noa asked.

"Well Serena has choir as a fine art and Seto doesn't have a fine art class so put him in there, but as the pianist." Mokuba suggested.

"Why the pianist?" Inquired Noa.

"Because I don't think he'll sing and I know he knows how to play the piano." Explained Mokuba. Noa nodded and placed the class in Seto's schedule.

"Alright and now Serena what should she be placed in?" Mokuba asked.

"Hmm…well she and Seto are both taking philosophy but at different times let's put them in the same class period." Suggested Noa to which Mokuba nodded in agreement.

Noa rearranged the classes Serena and Seto have and soon were finished. Both of the two boys smiled at their work. Now Serena and Seto had Choir, Philosophy, Math, English and now Science together. They could only hope the two would be seated next to the other, for which they would leave up to the teachers.

Now quickly after the work was done closed both windows and logged out of the school's database and erased all files of their whereabouts there before turning off the laptops. He leaned back in his chair letting a satisfied sigh come from his lips.

"We did a good job today Mokuba now what to do to reward ourselves for our hard work?" asked Noa. Mokuba cupped his own chin and thought for a moment before answering happily.

"Ice cream!" he said happily, Noa nodded in agreement. The two got off their chairs and rushed out of the play room down into the kitchen, where their ice cream treats were awaiting them.

* * *

Luna had FINALLY after much running and being almost run over by cars had reached the Kaiba mansion's gates. _I need…to get…...more exercise otherwise…I won't be able…to make it…next time_. Luna thought while panting for air.

She squeezed her way through the bars and very cautiously looked around for any sign of guard dogs or any security systems around. She spotted with her ruby eye camera and some statures and thought that maybe something hidden in the statures were cameras as well.

She needed to keep her guard up and began to wander around the grounds of the Kaiba mansion. Now her only problems were not getting spotted and finding Serena. The card was still in her mouth and not soaked from her panting. Luna tried for the next ten minutes trying to search for Serena only to end up getting lost.

_ This is when I wish I was human, it would be so much easier to find Serena that way. Luna thought to herself as she hid behind a bush, placing the card down on the ground to look around. _

"Oh Serena where are you?" Luna asked silently. The black filled card she had placed down herd Luna's little question and slowly began to glow a gold color once again. The card began to float in the air when Luna noticed a strange power coming and saw it was the card again.

The card hovered in front of Luna for a moment with it's gold aura surrounding it before Luna felt herself being transported into another place along with the card. Her surroundings began to get fuzzy in her eyes and soon felt a wash of dizziness over come her. Only lasting for a split second before her vision became clear again.

She looked around her new surroundings and saw she was in a room of some sort. Luna then turned her attention back to where the card went along with trying to locate Serena. Ruby eyes looked every where on the floor but no sign of the card until Luna looked on the bed. The card was to her astonishment still floating but floating over something or someone.

Luna hopped onto the bed only to be Serena sleeping peacefully. To which Luna wanted to fall in annoyance. _Here I've been looking for Serena and here she is just, just SLEEPING! Oh yes I am getting that tracer but what does the card want with Serena? If it plans on harming her_- Luna was cut off from her thoughts when a voice began to speak out of no where. The voice was calm, serious and had a regal tone about it.

**_ Calm down cat. I will not harm the girl. I only wish to talk to her. I am an ally but if you dare to test my patience with the girl, cat you will find yourself in a not so nice position. It is my fault the girl is weak, the least I can do is explain to her of the powers I posses._** Said the voice that Luna believed to have come from the card.

She was correct, for the floating card's golden aura began to attach to Serena. Causing her crescent moon to appear then change into the eye of Ra with the crescent moon in the center of the eye. Luna could only watch as her mistress was being changed by the card, but was it for the better or for the worse?

The card continue to float while something began to form in Serena's mind. She was being surrounded by mist only to see something in gold come slowly at her. Serena at first tensed and went to grab her locket, thinking an enemy was coming at her when the same voice that spoke to Luna spoke to Serena.

"**_Do not fear Serena, I am a friend. Whom you should know_**." The voice said then from behind the mists was someone Serena wasn't expecting, Sailor Shadow.

"Sailor Shadow?" Serena asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe here in whatever place she was, was Sailor Shadow standing before her. The Sailor of the shadows nodded at Serena before leading her some where. Serena followed Sailor Shadow, trusting her since she did help her at the mall with the new transformation.

Sailor Shadow began to lead Serena somewhere and soon they both came upon a barren desert place. The winds blew, causing some sand to dance with it. Serena looked around and saw pyramids as tall or even taller than most buildings.

"Are we in Egypt?" she asked.

"**_Yes and No. We are in your dreams, where I'm showing you where my power comes from._**" Sailor Shadow began to explain. Serena nodded and sat down in the sand, knowing the explanation Sailor Shadow would give would be a long one. Sailor Shadow began to tell the tale of the Millennium items and how they were suppose to hold the evil powers of the Shadow realm. However that didn't stop the powers of the shadow realm to leak out. Causing the ancient monsters to run rampaged through the streets of Egypt.

* * *

The Moon kingdom watched from a far, they didn't want to risk the alliance with the Earth by stepping to help save one of the kingdoms yet the Queen did so anyway. She sent her best friend Nephrina, a mere servant to go down to Earth and using a crafted eye of Ra to harness the shadows and become the Sailor scout who serves no planet. The Sailor of the Shadows. Nephrina did as she was told from her best friend and went to Earth and was successful in becoming Sailor Shadow whom not only protected the shadows from being used unwisely but served as a protector of the Pharaoh so to say.

Even though the Queen of the Moon thought Nephrina was the only one whom could become this guardian of shadows she was wrong. The shadows themselves had a soul of their own but not quite fully developed. When Nephrina harnessed the power the shadows allowed her to do so, becoming the legendary Sailor Shadow of Egypt.

As Sailor Shadow Nephrina gave some of her power to the Pharaoh incase he needed to protect himself from evil incase she wasn't around. Using the power of the shadows allowed the ancient Pharaoh to use the shadow powers to lock the monsters in the Shadow realm and saved man kind.

However little did Nephrina know that power would lead her to her doom. Being exposed to the shadows too long can taint a heart, be it human, Lunarian or any other species. Only those few who had a pure heart could fully control the Shadows and Nephrina heart wasn't so pure. She was at times envious of the Queen and her envy became jealousy when she herd her Queen had given birth to the precious Moon princess Serenity.

The shadows began to feed on Nephrina's jealousy and soon consumed her, allowing her to be called the self proclaimed Dark Moon Queen. Queen Selenity using the power of the sliver crystal locked Nephrina into a mirror leaving her with the dark and evil power of the shadows. When that happened soon the kingdoms of the Moon and Earth began to fall.

The shadows without any one to fully control them began to be used in an evil manor while the Moon was invaded by the Negaforce. As one knows Queen Selenity used the power of the silver crystal again to seal off the Negaforce while the Pharaoh used the shadow powers he had left to seal off the shadow in the Millennium items.

The two of them saved the future of Earth however lost their lives for it. Yet what does this have to do with Sailor Shadow if Nephrina was her? The power Nephrina used were the evil shadows but how could they exist? Shouldn't one shadow be the same as the others? During the time when the shadows were starting to be controlled in an evil manor the shadows after being discharged from Nephrina had a more developed soul from being exposed to Nephrina when she was good, Pharaoh Atemu and Queen Selenity. So when the shadows began to be controlled in an evil manor the shadows with the soul separated from the evil shadows whom wanted power. Thus creating the sole soul and power of Sailor Shadow.

The soul of Sailor Shadow watched the downfall of the kingdoms and couldn't do anything for she was only a soul and had no body. So after the down fall of the kingdoms was locked away, she put herself into a sleeping sate, in an object that would be used by the future Sailor Shadow, one who was pure of heart and would only use the power to help not harm. And whom the soul of Sailor Shadow deemed worthy enough to handle her power. That person was Serena and the object that held the soul of Sailor Shadow would be in the form of a card, a card that only Serena could use.

Serena listened to Sailor Shadow's story and understood what was going on. Now the only thing to do was, find out who the new enemy was. The mist soon began to come back after Sailor Shadow's explanation was over.

"How will I find the card?" Serena asked while trying to keep her sights on the now disappearing Sailor Shadow.

"**_Your cat has the card, the name of the card will be Warrior of Shadows. You only need to call my name and I will be there to help you Serena_**." Sailor Shadow said before she was fully gone. Outside in the real world the gold aura that was attached to Serena slowly weakened. The aura retreated back into the card and the card floated onto the covers of the bed. Soon the card was no longer filled with darkness no but a monster no a girl no Sailor Shadow appeared on the card with the name 'Warrior of Shadows'.

Luna looked at the card and then herd some foot steps coming. But who could be coming in? Luna didn't want to take any chances on being spotted and so put the card back in her mouth and hid under the bed. Meanwhile the person whom who had just walked it was none other than Seto Kaiba.

But what could he be doing in Serena's room? He said nothing as his ice cold blue eyes looked over at the sleeping Serena. The ice shield around his eyes slowly some what melted when he was alone with her. He still noticed the strand of hair that was still out of place on Serena' face.

Well no one was around, so he allowed himself to slowly, calmly and gently move the strand of hair away from Serena's angelic like face. He couldn't help but notice how nice and soft her skin was and how warm. It was then that Serena began to stir. It wasn't because of Seto moving the strand of her hair but since her dream was over and her energy back to up to normal levels she could leave her realm of sleep. Seto took a few steps back and leaned against the wall, right across from Serena. Serena's ocean blue eyes fluttered open as she took in account what was around her and where she was. Her eyes looked over and soon spotted Seto and wondered what was he doing.

"You're finally awake." Seto said in his own icy manor yet the shield of ice wasn't that much around his blue eyes. Serena groaned for a moment while she tried to sit up in the bed she was placed in.

"Where am I?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.

"You're in my mansion and in a guest room." Seto replied, only to see Serena shocked to hear where she was…..

TBC………………………………...

AN: Yes this time it is for real. This is the end of the chapter and I hope all of you enjoyed! I will try to update sometime soon! Now don't forget to review!


End file.
